Same goal different methods
by Voight01
Summary: Oliver and Felicity head to National City on a business trip, but when a situation threatens all of National City the girl of steel and the emerald archer join forces. Will they work together and prevail or will they end up destroying each other first?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" She asked with uncertainty she knew leaving Star City behind of a few weeks would end in disaster.

"Yeah, after everything that happened we need sometime away, at least for a few weeks. Besides Digg, Thea and Laurel have things covered."

He reassured as he squeezed her hand. He knew after having saved his family Damien Darhk wouldn't try anything for a while, but just in case, the team would be on standby should Darhk or his Ghosts try anything that involved city wide chaos or mass murder.

"Besides as the CEO of Palmer Tech, you need to keep up appearances whenever opportunities like this present themselves."

"Yeah I guess you're right, especially when it means that both companies can benefit from each other's resources"

"See, this business trip is going to be great." He announced enthusiastically.

The plane's intercom buzzed as the pilot spoke "Mr. Queen, please fasten your seatbelt were about to being our decent into National City."

Oliver stroked Felicity's hand as he setback and strapped in his seatbelt. Away from Star City for a while, what could possibly go wrong? He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story takes place roughly around the Supergirl episode 'Strange visitor from another planet'. This is my take on essentially what was going on while Kara, Alex and Hank were dealing with the White Martian. It also continues on what happens after Kara and Alex see 'Supergirl' on the news. I do not own either Supergirl or Arrow this is simply me doing creative writing.**

 **National City, Cat. Co Media**

It was a slow day at work and Kara was enjoying the last five minutes of her break. James was out doing coverage for Senator Crane's anti-alien pep rally and Kara knew from her talk with Alex this morning that her big sister would be there as well, discreetly providing security. It's funny she thought how she herself pretended to be an assistant while her sister pretended to be FBI in spite of her actual job affiliation with the Department of Extra-normal Operations, guess secrecy runs even in her adoptive family she mused.

Kara threw out her empty salad box and booted up her computer. Going online she clicked on the top trending video to watch to kill time. Winn was acting distant ever since the incident last week when his father escaped from jail and blackmailed him into trying to murder someone. Thanks to her nobody was hurt and Schott Senior would be spending the rest of his life in a more high secured prison. The event its self seemed to have taken its toll on Winn even more so since he confessed that he loved her. And what did she do: rejected his advances and said to remain friends. The thought made her feel bad she should've comforted him and instead she hurt him more than a super strength punch ever could. Winn didn't even want to have lunch with her like old times, so instead she spent it watching online vids hoping to take her mind off the subject that bothered her. To her joy the one trending video she liked was listed and one that was wasn't about her exploits as Supergirl. Half way through watching a voice caught her attention.

'What are you watching?' The voice asked curiously

Kara turned to see Cat co's new hire, Lucy Lane standing behind her.

'Oh nothing just...' Kara started to say while she scooted over in her seat as Lucy moved in for a closer look. The video was of the announcement that was broadcasted in Star City two months ago.

'The Green Arrow's PSA, really?' Lucy asked in disbelief.

'Well yeah, it's nice to see other heroes besides Supergirl for a change, especially one like him' Kara explained.

'Sounds like you're a fan.' Lucy retorted.

Kara couldn't deny that, in the years before becoming Supergirl she took notice of the other heroes that had been slowly emerging over the years, other extraordinary individuals all over the country were performing feats of heroism in their own cities. But the one that stood out to her even more than her own cousin was the hooded archer known as The Arrow. What impressed Kara was that he was doing much of what she did as Supergirl, saving people, fighting criminals and other powerful beings. Yet from all accounts The Arrow was a man a simple human who always put himself in danger, he wasn't strong at least not enough to lift a bus or bulletproof and he could be easily injured or even killed but still went on his crusade even at the risk of his own life. Unfortunately that came to pass eight months ago when The Arrow was revealed to be a young boy named Roy Harper, Harper was arrested and eventually killed while in prison. Shame she thought, that someone who wanted to do good would suddenly just murder the Mayor of his city. There were times Kara wished she could've met him and just say what an inspiration he was before all of that. Two months ago a new guy announced he would carry on as the new protector of Star City to carry on in The Arrow's place, no matter how many times Kara saw the video it still gave her a sense of admiration for this new hero who called himself the Green Arrow.

'Kira! Quit lollygagging!' Cat Grant's sharp voice snapped the two girls back to reality.

'I need this list of tasks done by the working day! Lane, come with me we need to talk!'

Cat rapped out as she placed the to-do list on Kara's desk before stalking off.

'Sorry duty calls.' Lucy said meekly as she went to follow her boss.

Suddenly a familiar ping ringed through Kara's ears a sound only she could hear with her super hearing, the sound of James emergency signal watch.

'No kidding' she thought to herself before rushing off.

* * *

He saw her outline in the machine's window as the process neared completion. He was smart to capture that image of her that the camera he planted caught. Soon all of his plans would be worth it. His moment of success was suddenly interrupted by the PA in his lab.

'Sir?' a female voice called.

He walked to the system and pressed the speak button.

'Yes, Paulina?' He said with slight irritation

'Your visitors, their plane just landed.' His assistant replied

Darn, he thought. He'd almost forgotten about his appointment. Still if everything he was working months towards would be successful code phoenix was his main priority.

'Send the chauffeur to pick them up I'll call them.' He said as walked to his desk and picked up his cell phone.

* * *

Oliver pushed Felicity's wheelchair off the ramp of the plane and onto the tarmac.

'I just wish we'd have enough time to do sightseeing before this meeting.' Felicity groaned as Oliver pushed her to the airport terminal.

'We'll have plenty of time to do that after this is over' Oliver stated as he pecked her cheek.

'Still don't get why you felt like you'd have to come along, I mean it's not even your company anymore, you don't even have investment shares.' Felicity argued.

'You supported my bid in running for Mayor this is just me doing the same, besides I have a chance to enjoy this few week truce, aren't you always saying that life is precious?' Oliver said back.

Suddenly a phone ringing caught their attention, Felicity dug through her purse to answer it.

'Hello.' She answered

'Good morning Miss. Smoak.' The male voice on the other line said.

'Mr. Lord!' Felicity replied in surprise. 'I was just...well...I just landed in National City and we're on our way to meet you now...uh and by 'we' I mean me and Oliver Queen.'

'Yes, about that, I'm in the middle of an important board meeting one that has taken up more time than expected and one that won't be ending anytime today. As a fellow company head I'm sure you can understand, and so I won't be able to meet you.' he explained sounding regretful.

'Oh I see' Felicity said disappointingly.

'Let me make it up to you both, my chauffeur will be at the airport in ten minutes and I've instructed him to take you anywhere you'd like in National City. I've taken the liberty of booking a room for you two in the city's best hotel and the expenses of any sightseeing activities you'd like to partake in will be covered by me.' He said with a smirk in his voice.

'Mr. Lord that's very generous but I...' Felicity stammered.

'I'm offering you a gift, Miss. Smoak, to show my sincerity the worst you can do is say no.' He insisted.

'Alright then, thank you very much and I look forward to our meeting' Felicity said graciously.

'As do I, we'll meet tomorrow morning at my company. I'm sure this potential partnership will benefit both our companies' interests. See you soon.' He said as he hung up the phone.

Felicity hung up her phone and looked up at Oliver, smiling.

'Looks like we're going to be sightseeing after all.' She said as she and Oliver walked through the terminal doors.

* * *

Max approached the machine it beeped signaling its completion. As the liquid drained he couldn't help but smile at his success. From the window he could see her clearly, her face was the one thing that he prided himself with it looked just like Supergirl's.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver walked through the streets the city looked so peaceful at night it gave him a sense of tranquillity that made his day even more eventful. After learning Maxwell Lord was unable to attend their meeting the business tycoon made up for it by paying for all the costs of their stay. After spending the day with Felicity seeing the sights and sampling the local cuisine he though how much more upbeat National City was compared to Star City. Not that he was in any rush to buy a condo especially after the attack on Senator Crane that morning. Felicity was shocked to learn aliens were real after the stories they heard back home sure there were new stories but actually being in a place with an actual ex-terrestrial attack happened was mind blowing, Oliver himself wasn't the least bit surprised, he'd seen enough in his life to know that in his world the existence of aliens were just as common as Mirakuru soldiers or mystical powers. Felicity was waiting back at the hotel preparing for the meeting tomorrow while he went to get take-out, no matter how good the fancy restaurants in National City nothing could beat the taste of Big Belly Burger. He was on his way back and he found himself once again admiring the spectacle of the city that he didn't notice the person that bumped into him, causing them both to drop their items.

'Geez! Why don't you watch where you're...' she said before looking up to him and staring with awe her tone changed from annoyed to shock when she saw who he was.

'Holy cats! You're...' she started

'Yeah, Oliver Jonas Queen' Oliver smiled as he bended down to pick up what the young woman had dropped: a grocery bag with two containers of ice cream.

'Mr. Queen, I am so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I caused you to drop your dinner...' she apologized profusely as she picked up his burger bags.

'Miss, its fine really, I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going' Oliver reassured.

'No, someone like you shouldn't apologize to someone like me' the girl continued meekly 'Oh god my boss, my sister, my co-workers they won't believe that I bumped into *the* Oliver Queen!' she exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath.

'Huh the way you talk about me you'd think I was Supergirl or something.' Oliver cracked.

He stood up just as the girl did the same, looking at her he couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to Felicity, right down to the glasses and the excited motor-mouth.

'Here your ice cream' Oliver said as he handed her the bag she took it with her free hand and continued to stare at him with her grinning smile. A whole ten seconds passed before he cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked down to her right hand finally realizing she was still holding his food.

'Oh sorry' she said again as she handed the burger bags to him.

'Well you seem to know me but I don't think I caught your name.' Oliver inquired

'Right, Danvers. Kara Danvers' she said as she extended her hand.

Oliver grasped her hand and shook, amazed by how strong such a young petite girl was. He eyed her suspiciously.

'That's quite a grip you've got there Miss. Danvers.' He stated

Kara quickly released his hand sometimes in moments of joy she would forget to mind her strength a mistake that would cause her to hurt Alex every time they hugged 'I've been working out.' She shrugged 'Again Mr. Queen it's an honor to meet you.' Kara finished as she walked off.

Oliver thought about her name 'Danvers' something about it triggered in the back of his mind. Could it be? He thought. No must be a coincidence; he brushed his suspicions aside and headed back to the hotel.

 **Kara's Apartment**

Kara entered just in time to see Alex at her dinner table opening up the Chinese boxes.

'Kung Pao Chicken with extra ginger just the way you like it' Alex offered

'White chocolate chip ice cream just the way you like it' Kara replied as she approached the table.

'Remember dinner first then TV and desert' Alex said in a joking bossy tone as Kara placed the ice cream down, taking a seat as she did so.

'So you'll never guess who I ran into today!' Kara said with excitement

'Who?' Alex asked, as she put a fork full of moo shu into her mouth.

Kara couldn't contain her pleasure 'Oliver Queen!' she blurted out

Alex coughed and gagged nearly choking on her food. 'Wait, what?!'

'Yeah I ran into him, literally I ran into him, on my way back from the store. He is so much taller in person and as good looking might I add.' Kara rambled.

'Stay away from him.' Alex said in all seriousness as she stood up.

Kara looked confused at her sister's sudden resentment to the subject. 'Alex its okay he was nothing but nice,'

'You work at a media company; you of all people should know what kind of person he is, snobby, arrogant and full of himself, he's worse than the Kardashians' Alex reasoned expressing her distain.

'Alex...' Kara

'Eat, I'm going to use the can.' Alex said as she walked off.

It was no secret that Oliver Queen had a reputation as a playboy billionaire who got in trouble with the law back in the day, being rich and privileged felt that he could do whatever he wanted and not care about consequences. It didn't help that he got into a shipwreck that claimed the life of his father. Ever since his return to civilization so much tragedy seemed to follow him and his city. The 3 terrorist attacks, the loss of his company, his mother's murder, his fiancé getting shot. Yeah, Alex though, Oliver Queen destroys everything he touches she herself would know for she'd witnessed it firsthand.

 **Moscow, Russia 2011**

Alex stared at the club surroundings people drinking, socializing a few patrons passed out from the vodka. Pretty much the typical things you would find in a bar in the Russian capital but not in one that was owned by the Bratva. Alex turned to her companion still unsure about all of this.

'Are you sure this is the right place?' she asked uncertainly.

He turned to face her after taking a sip of his drink. 'Yeah I'm sure.'

Alex started to get nervous they knew that had to meet a contact for information but considering where they were they had to do it discreetly lest they wanted and international incident. She couldn't believe how calm her boss was, two federal agents just sitting in a den of criminals would not end well.

'But why here Hank?' Alex asked again

'She said she had one of her people here who knows Moscow inside and out, unless you want to piss her off along with the rest of ARGUS you're more than free to call her about the rendezvous point.' Hank shot back

Alex considered his valid point, after meeting that woman Alex knew better than to cross her. If looks could kill, her icy stare alone would have her and Hank dead a good fifty times over. So she remained quiet and waited. Another minute passed when someone approached their booth and sat across from them. He removed his hat then the scarf that covered his face, Alex and Hank looked in shock, he was in mid 20's with long scraggly dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard despite his rough appearance Alex immediately recognized him.

'You're...' Alex started

'Yeah I know.' Oliver interrupted with annoyance in his voice. 'I'm assuming you're the two agents that Waller sent?'

'Yes we were hoping that you can help us find someone,' Hank said hopefully.

'Sure' Oliver scoffed obviously not liking any of them

'Uh correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't you be dead?' Alex asked hesitantly

'Came close a few times, didn't agree with me.' Oliver laughed sarcastically.

Hank reached into his coat and handed Oliver a photograph. Oliver looked at it with interest; it was a surveillance photo of a young man.

'His name is Anton Chernitskaya.' Hank explained 'He's a courier for some high powered people in the Kremlin. We have intel that his benefactors have been paying him to keep guard of a shipment of classified items at a government warehouse'

'Let me guess he's a threat to national security and you need to make sure he disappears?' Oliver smiled

Alex looked shocked the sound in which he said that wasn't what she'd expect from the person she frequently saw on paparazzi entertainment.

'No actually, one of the items they have is something we've been looking for.' Hank explained 'But the thing is...'

'You yahoos have no idea where this warehouse is, plus the US government doesn't want to get their hands dirty in case this goes wrong you'd need a fall guy. Which is where I come in right?' Oliver said as if it were obvious. The silence from both of them was enough to confirm his guess.

'I'll ask my contacts in the city see what they can dig up for you. I'll be in touch' Oliver said as got up to leave but not before throwing the picture at Hank hitting him square in the chest.

 **Present day**

Oliver shut the door just in time to see Felicity close a brief case shut.

'I smell onion rings?' She said as she wheeled her wheelchair to his side.

'Along with extra pickles.' Oliver smiled as he handed one of the bags to her. 'Is everything all set?'

Felicity rolled back to the desk and placed the burgers down 'I've prepped our profit reports, printed the research of the company's R and D projects especially of the floating balls Curtis has been working on, and I have ordered a cheesecake to give as a peace offering.' She breathed with a lively smile.

'We're attending a business meeting not a welcome to the neighbourhood party.' Oliver said.

'I know it's just potential partnership with Lord Technologies can be what saves Palmer Tech, and we need the cutting edge tech to help with Curtis' inventions for the board meeting to four months. And I don't want to be letting more people go if that happens'

Oliver walked to her kneeling to eye level 'You are going to do fine tomorrow, until then we've got Big Belly Burgers and a Game of Thrones marathon in five minutes' he said as he clicked the TV on.

'We interrupt this program to give you this special breaking news.' The anchorwoman on TV announced as Oliver and Felicity watched solemnly. 'This was the scene just minutes ago as Supergirl picked up a crashed car and flung it off Route 1. Citizens were in shocked to see the girl of steel commit such an act. Has Supergirl gone bad? We'll have more on this developing story.'

Oliver was shocked but knew something wasn't right, after all he'd seen of Supergirl he knew she wouldn't suddenly do something like this. He traded a soulful look to Felicity who merely nodded. Oliver walked to his luggage bag and flipped on of the wheels, revealing a scanner. He placed his thumb on it and after a tell-tale beep the bottom compartment of his bag slid open, he removed the steel case placing it on his bed.

'Be careful' Felicity warned as Oliver flipped the case open.

He said nothing, after a moment of looking at its contents he pulled out the item he needed. With a flick of a switch the compound bow folded open. He was going to get answers one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: In case any of y'all don't already know Supergirl and The Flash are doing a crossover episode this March where Barry will somehow come to National City and team up with Kara too bad the boy in the green hood couldn't be there, also a lot has happened in my outer net life so this will be my last chapter for a while but as soon as I can I will be back. Until then read and enjoy.**

The agents did their observation of the crime scene, the news cast had already left so they figured the best chance of gathering evidence as to why National City's residential crime fighter suddenly decided to fling a motor vehicle off a bridge would be now. One agent placed his scanner away and walked over to his colleague.

'No signs of abnormal energy readings' he said

'And all the surveillance and news footage we've combed through looks clean, it looks exactly like her.' The second agent said

'It's pretty damning I just don't want to believe Supergirl would do that.' The first agent replied as he gestured to the wrecked car.

The crew continued to do their jobs they didn't notice the arrow with the small listening device planted underneath the bridge rail or the green hooded figure eavesdropping on them in the distance.

The Green Arrow hid in the shadows he knew from the research he'd been doing on Supergirl he knew she was just as fast as his friend from Central City and she could somehow be at crimes in progress such as a woman being mugged. His location choice was ideal an abandoned alley with no civilians would mean no casualties should his plan go sideways. He knew this was a long shot but what other options did he have? He clicked the remote and the recording device played.

'Help! Someone! Help' the device echoed in a replay loop. He may not have known the extent of her abilities but he knew if there was one thing about her is that she wouldn't resist a call for help.

A sudden whoosh of air caught his attention and standing in the centre of the alleyway was just who he was expecting, Supergirl. She looked just the way he saw on the news; young woman with blonde hair in a blue suit with red skirt, boots and cape along with a red shield and 'S' on her chest. She walked over to the device and picked it up looking at it curiously.

The Green Arrow leapt from the rooftop and landed in front of her. 'Sorry about tricking you but you weren't in my contacts list' he apologized as he slowly approached her.

Supergirl said nothing as she crushed the device in her grip then tossed it to the Green Arrow's feet.

'That wasn't nice' the Green Arrow said unimpressed 'This attitude the reason you decided to fling a crashed car off of the freeway today?'

She turned and began to fly away, the Green Arrow drew an arrow from his quiver and fired it the arrow had a long cable attached to it and it wrapped around the caped female's ankle preventing her from leaving. 'Look, kid, I just want to talk that's all.'

Supergirl grabbed the cable and yanked it up hauling the Green Arrow into the air before whipping him onto the roof of a nearby building. She zoomed to him with her speed and grabbed him by his tunic.

'You leave me alone' she threatened before flying off into the night.

The Green Arrow groaned it pain, guess trying to make a good first impression didn't work out. Despite the shock and the pain he couldn't help but notice the flesh coloured stains from where Supergirl grabbed him.

* * *

'Really she just tossed you like a ragdoll?' Felicity asked in disbelief

'Well you try fighting a petite girl that's stronger than she looks.' Oliver argued as he rubbed his side, his ribs still sore from his meeting last night. 'Did you...?'

'Send the samples from your suit to S.T.A.R. labs, yup. Caitlin says she'll have the results by tonight.' Felicity interrupted 'It pays to have a custom evidence scanner build into your laptop. So what are you going to do when you face her again?' She asked with concern given that Oliver got smashed through a building roof.

The elevator dinged signaling their stop and the doors slid open.

'One thing at a time okay?' Oliver insisted as he led Felicity out of the elevator doorway and into the hall. They walked towards the conference room where their host was there to greet him. He turned to face them giving Oliver a chance to finally meet Maxwell Lord in person, he was tall with light brown hair he wore a purple shirt and jeans. He approached them with his hand extended.

'Ms. Smoak, a pleasure to meet you in person.' He greeted warmly.

Felicity wheeled her chair close enough to grasp his hand and shake. 'Pleasure's mine.' she said with a smile.

He then turned to Oliver and did the same 'You as well, Mr. Queen. It's funny I always figured if I was going to do business with the head of Star City's most elite corporation one day it would be with you, not your fiancée'.

'Well I guess I just wasn't cut out for business management.' Oliver smiled

'Yes, it seems you've found your calling in politics. I've seen what you've been doing on the news for your mayoral campaign by the way, very inspiring.' He complimented as he ushered Oliver and Felicity to the conference table.

'It's not that impressive.' Oliver humbly remarked.

'Don't sell yourself short. It takes bravery to stand up publicly against a threat to your city. I'm just sorry for the damage that maniac, Darhk, caused' Max said sympathetically as he gestured to Felicity who rolled her chair to keep up the pace.

'Thank you, Mr. Lord.' Oliver said

'Please call me Max I insist' He said as they approached the table

'Then you'll have to call us Oliver and Felicity' Oliver said as he took a seat, Felicity rolling up to his right side.

'Alright then, let's talk shop.' Max said as he picked up his ipad

'Well on our phone conversations you said that your engineering team has something to stabilize the flow of internal power sources? Our team at Palmer Tech...' Felicity started.

'Yes I'm well aware of your new battery, Felicity, and I'm more than willing to lend my resources on that project. But I was hoping I could show you something exclusive only to Lord Technologies, something I feel would be more beneficial to the people.' Max said as he used his ipad to start a presentation on the plasma screen at the other end of the room.

Oliver and Felicity watched as various images and diagrams were played on the screen mostly of human figures and body systems.

'Here at Lord Technologies we've been developing the latest cutting edge in genetic enhancements.' Max explained.

'Uh how so?' Felicity asked

'Let's say you had a DNA sample even if it's just a few cells my genetics lab will be able to replicate the tissue fully.' Max said prideful.

'I'm sorry I'm a little lost, how is something like this supposed to better people's lives?' Felicity asked

'Off the top of my head, it can replicate organs to eliminate the need for transplants, recreate functional limbs damaged or lost from accidents and preliminary tests show that it can replace damaged brain cells to hypothetically restore brain activity in comatose patients.' Max said as he placed his ipad on his desk. 'And with the international reach that Palmer Tech has in the business community we can have this out in the market in say a year or two.'

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, something that could do all of that could be a valuable asset. But they knew that something about it all that did not sit right with them.

'Max uh...well...' Felicity stammered trying to find the right words to explain.

'What Felicity means is' Oliver interjected 'While all of that does sound like a productive investment, it just raises too many questions. This isn't a new phone we're talking about this is severe body alteration.'

'Ah I see.' Max inhaled 'It's a big step for you.' He walked back to the table sitting across from them as he continued.

'Look I know that the idea of it seems nerve-racking but we both want the same thing: to better the lives of others. If people share the same goals should how they achieve them be any different?' Max asked earnestly.

Oliver was in a deep thought such a question would always have a profound effect on him. Even though lately he had been trying to do things the right way as the Green Arrow there were times he felt it was tempting just to fall back into his old ways, to go back and getting the job done no matter what.

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Alex and Hank sat in the front of the car while Oliver sat in the back right seat.

'My sources say your guy Anton likes to spend his down time at this Brothel. It's actually a front for his illicit activities.' Oliver explained

'Why would a government courier be indulging in criminal acts?' Alex asked confused.

'You really think that his political employers are as honest as they say? Oliver scoffed. 'Quid-pro-quo, Anton does jobs for these people they return the favor by making his operations look legit. That way no one asks him questions about how he gets his girls and drugs in or out of the country.'

'God, I didn't know things were so bad here.' Hank said appalled. 'Is that why Waller has you working here?'

'Maybe, is there another reason you came to Russia besides the snowy weather?' Oliver snapped back. Knowing full well from what he was told, these supposed CIA agents were here for need to know reasons. Not that it mattered to Oliver for if there was one thing the last four years had taught him it was that you could never trust others which made him feel the attitude he was giving them was justified.

Another minute of silence passed before the car door opened and a young man with ginger hair holding a food box sat in the left back seat. 'Honestly guys you really should try this stroganoff it's awesome.' He said as he shut the car door.

'Who the hell is this?' Oliver said at the sudden appearance of their new car-mate.

'Whoa' the agent said in amazement when he noticed Oliver at his right.

'Agent Bryan Lockhart this is...' Hank began

'Oliver Queen.' The agent finished 'Wow I had no idea ARGUS' top operative was the famous Starling City playboy. You look good for someone whose yacht went down'

'Again, who are you?' Oliver repeated.

'Agent Lockhart is one with us, he graduated top of his class and his excelled skills in reconnaissance is why we've brought him along for this assignment.' Hank said in an attempted to calm the situation.

'In other words a rookie who needs to have his hand held on his first mission?' Oliver scoffed unimpressed.

The three agents shot looks of disapproval at his attitude they knew he had in-depth knowledge about the workings that went on in the city but did not expect his behavior to be so unpleasant.

'Mr. Queen, there's need to be rude.' Alex said offended.

Oliver shot her a look 'What I don't need is a rookie agent who has no clue on what to expect and could potentially jeopardize a mission and the lives of others.'

Alex turned back in her seat to look at Oliver in the eye 'That 'rookie' happens to be my trainee!' she practically shouted.

'Oh so if he does muck up it'll speak a lot about you?' Oliver snapped back

'Alright that's enough, both of you!' Hank boomed 'We're here for a mission and we need to stay on point.'

'Heads up, 3 o'clock.' Lockhart called out causing Oliver, Alex and Hank to turn in said direction. They saw as Anton walked out of the Brothel and across the busy street.

'Sit tight.' Oliver said as he exited the car.

The three agents watched as Oliver slowly tailed their target through the bustling streets eventually disappearing into a dark alleyway. They waited a few moments until a green car pulled up to them. The window rolled down to reveal the driver as Oliver.

'Follow me and keep close.' And with no other words his car sped off.

Hank started the engine and after maneuvering the car out of parking began tailing Oliver's car.

'Since when do we follow orders from an ARGUS errand boy?' Alex asked annoyed as Hank focused on driving.

'Yeah I knew from tabloids Queen was a pompous ass but I never knew he was this insensitive.' Lockhart added.

'Look we both know Queen has been neck-deep in this country so he knows how things work around here. This means he is our best chance at finding it.' Hank explained referencing the reason they were in Moscow as he continued to tail Oliver's car. 'So we play along for now.'

The rest of the car ride was quiet and after about thirty minutes both vehicles pulled up to an abandon building.

They saw Oliver exit his vehicle and head to the trunk. He paused for a moment as Alex, Hank and Lockhart exited their car and approached him.

'What are we doing here and where's Anton?' Alex asked

Oliver simply clicked the car remote he held in his hand as the trunk popped open. They watched as Oliver hoisted the body out of the trunk onto his shoulders.

'You killed him?!' Lockhart asked in shock

'No rookie, he's unconscious, it makes kidnapping easier.' Oliver retorted in a bored tone as he headed to the building the three agents right behind him.

'So what now?' Hank asked as he opened the building door.

'Now, we ask questions.' Oliver said with a grin as he walked inside.

* * *

 **Present day**

Night-time had fallen in National City. The meeting went rather smoothly despite their hesitation to go on board with his offer to market genetic advancements. Max was kind enough to allow more time for Felicity to consider the offer he made today and, probably as incentive he thought, continued to pay for their visit. Felicity was back at the hotel monitoring radios and checking public surveillance, he knew somewhere Supergirl would be around and hoped he'd get another shot of figuring out what her deal last night was.

'Anything?' the Green Arrow called in his ear com.

'Nothing yet, city's been quiet.' Felicity answered back 'Are you sure you want to go another round with her? She's bullet proof I doubt she'll chip her nail from an arrow.'

'Something doesn't feel right about this. After months of good deeds she suddenly does bad stuff out of the blue? Despite what's happened I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, even if she did throw me around.' the Green Arrow replied.

'Really?' Felicity asked surprised that he would be so trusting to someone who whooped his butt.

'Well I shot Barry didn't I? What's a little physical violence among costumed heroes?' the Green Arrow cracked.

'The full analysis on the stains from your suit last night is almost in, you'd think a place like STAR LABS could have faster downloading speed.' Felicity remarked as she worked on her laptop suddenly a loud beep got her attention.

'Hold up, reports indicate an accident on the National City Island Tramway is experiencing a mechanical failure and its dangling with numerous passengers on it.' Felicity informed as she read on her laptop.

'That looks like a job for Supergirl.' The Green Arrow said as he revved the engine of the motorcycle he had just hot-wired and sped off.

* * *

Supergirl was impressed; whoever this double was strong like her, fast like her, and even fought like her. The double kicked her and both of them floated in the air, she punched the double blocked back and forth the swings and blows collided with neither one giving up. The double came back again and flew at top speed knocking Supergirl into the tramway cart and causing it and its passengers to fall of the suspension cable, the cart plummeted Supergirl quickly flew down to it hoping to catch it before it fell. Suddenly what appeared to be two arrows came whizzing by that shot through the shaft on top of the cart and imbedded into the tower of a nearby bridge. The arrows had two very long cables attached to the ends that seemed strong enough to support both the weight of the cart preventing the innocent passengers trapped inside from crashing to their watery end. Supergirl looked in the distance and from the top of a building near the docks she could see, with her telescopic vision, a green hooded figure with a bow in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The Green Arrow zoomed through the streets of National City, he needed to get to the accident area of the tramway as quickly as possible if he was going to get another chance at Supergirl and he felt stealing a motorcycle was a quicker option of transportation than zip-lining from the rooftops. A few minutes of driving and one left turn later he arrived at the docks and saw the wobbly cart dangling from the cable above the ocean, he drew his grapple arrow from his quiver and fired it to the top of a nearby building in seconds he was hoisted on the building roof where he had a better view to assess the situation. The cart was close to falling and from the looks of how unstable it was he could risk knocking off the support if we went to try and fix it manually. He noticed the bridge in the distance which gave him an idea, the Green Arrow reached in his quiver and pulled out the two specific arrows he needed, he clicked a switch on the shafts and the arrows split apart, he specifically created these for such rescue emergencies, the arrows were double ended with a head made of high-density polymerized titanium on both ends they were strong enough and sharp enough to pierce the skin of a near invulnerable mirakuru soldier so they would easily pierce a steel girder like a toothpick through cheese, he stuck one end of the arrows into the ledge he was on and notched the other ends onto his bow into a firing position, the split arrows were connected to a expandable cable that could stretch from 50 meters to 500 meters the cable itself was made out of a high tensile material strong enough to bind a super strength metahuman which meant it would be strong enough to easily support the tramway cart. Just as he was about to fire he saw his sparring partner from last night fly on the scene she hovered in the air looking at the innocent people trapped inside, he dropped the cable arrows and took out an explosive one. The Green Arrow readied himself, unlike the car she threw off the bridge, this tramway had innocent people in it and even though he knew Supergirl was bulletproof he was going to do everything he could to protect innocent people. He drew his bowstring and was ready to shoot when a streak flew behind his intended target. The Green Arrow lowered his bow and sheathed his explosive arrow as he attempted to process what he was seeing: two Supergirls floating in front of one another, a minute passed before the Supergirl who had just arrived swung first and popped the other Supergirl in the face, she then punched back only for her punch to get blocked, back and forth he watched the two girls exchange and counter blows as he observed one of the girls charged at top speed and knocked the other into the cart causing it to fall off its suspension and fall from it unsteady support. Time for action the Green Arrow thought as he picked up the two cable arrows he discarded earlier and fired them, both penetrated the cable shaft and extended to embed into the bridge post, the cables went taut and prevented the cart from crashing bellow. His actions didn't go unnoticed as the Supergirl who went out of her way to try and save the falling cart took a moment to notice him even though she was a good hundred feet away. He then turned and saw the other Supergirl fly off leaving both him and the one that remained puzzled.

* * *

Supergirl flew the innocent people one by one from the tramway cart onto the edge of the docks. When the last one was safe she flew on to the roof to meet with her new visitor. She couldn't believe it, meeting someone that she had such respect for was breathtaking, he looked pretty much as she expected living up to his name with the green hooded outfit, mask, and archery gear he carried.

'Uh thanks for the help.' She said meekly as the Green Arrow eyed her suspiciously.

'You're not going to slam me on my back again are you?' he asked.

Supergirl shot him a shocked look. 'Why would I do that?' she asked offended that he would ask her such a thing.

'Just checking.' The Green Arrow replied 'I take it that wasn't your twin sister?'

'No.' Supergirl answered 'But whatever she was, she was strong as me, she fought like me, only difference was she talked like Cookie Monster, look I don't know if you've seen the news but that car mishap on Route 1 wasn't me.'

'I believe you.' The Green Arrow answered sincerely. Despite only just meeting him he truly sounded as if he understood her situation.

'You do?' Supergirl replied

'Let's just say I've had experience of someone committing crimes while looking like you.'

Before she could say anything in response he held up his hand

'One sec' he said as he placed his two right fingers to his ear 'Yeah...' he said as he turned his back on her. Not wanting to be left out of the loop Supergirl focused on her super hearing to eavesdrop on the Green Arrow, she distinctly heard both his voice and another's, female from the sound of it, attempt to converse in whispers.

'So the one your with now wasn't the one who roughed you up last night?' the female voice said. 'Uh...I didn't mean rough you up as in...'

'Yeah I know.' The Green Arrow said understanding her mis-wording comment 'Anyways you were saying?'

'Yeah the analysis results came back, but only 30 percent of the genetic genome was actual DNA, the rest of the 70 percent was synthetic.' The female voice said.

'What are you saying, the one who attacked me was a clone?' the Green Arrow questioned his colleague on the other line.

'Magic 8-ball says: Most likely' The voice said in a squeaky quirky tone.

'Thanks, Felicity, I'll see you soon.' Supergirl heard him say before he turned back to face her again.

'Look I'm working on a lead right now on your twin if it pans out I'll let you know.' He assured her.

A spotlight suddenly illuminated the rooftop as both heroes looked up to see two helicopters hovering above. One was white with 'CBS News' painted on the side and the other was pure black. The black one slowly began to descend to the building top and Supergirl could see the familiar face of her sister among the passengers. Supergirl turned back to see the Green Arrow walking to the edge of the rooftop.

'Wait, how will I find you?' She called out.

The Green Arrow stopped in his tracks and turned head back to face her. 'Don't worry, I'll find you.' he answered and without another word he leaped off the building. Supergirl rushed to the edge just in time to see him rappel down to the streets onto a nearby motorcycle, she then watched below as he revved up the engine and sped off into the night.

'Hey!' a voice called out. Supergirl turned back to see her big sister approach her. 'You're not hurt are you?' she asked warily.

'Alex I'm fine, I was able to handle her.' Supergirl said in a calmed tone not knowing it was not the double that Alex was referring to as a threat to her safety, but the green hooded man she had just met.

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Alex watched with a feeling of dread as Oliver strapped the last handcuff around his left ankle.

'You sure he's unconscious, I checked earlier and I didn't feel a pulse.' Lockhart said as Oliver stood up. Oliver gave a look of annoyance before walked to the front of the chair, he pressed the underside of Anton's chin and the Russian thug shot awake. He struggled for a moment before realizing his hands and feet were cuffed to an arm chair. Hank stepped forward and kneeled eye level to their captive.

'Where is the warehouse?' he asked sternly.

'YA ne govoryu po-angliyski' Anton said mockingly,

'Vyrezat' der'mo ty vyros v Opal Siti ya znayu chto vy govorite po-angliyski a takzhe po-russki.' Oliver replied

'Doesn't matter.' Anton said confidently 'I still won't tell you anything'

Alex watched as Hank held his hand up, Oliver, understanding the gesture walked to a table in the corner of the room where he began going through a duffel bag.

Alex saw Hank walk to the chained Anton until he was face to face with him.

'Come on Anton, Quid-pro-quo, I'm sure you can give us something for something in return.' Hank offered remembering what Oliver had said earlier about how the street politics of Russia worked.

'Now you're speaking my language, I'd say 100 million and I'll tell you whatever it is you'd like to know.' Anton said.

'That's kind of a tall order.' Hank replied ''We don't have the resources here to give you a hundred mil.'

'You have no money, no problem' Anton said.

Alex looked as Anton eyed her lasciviously 'How about a half hour with this pretty auburn haired lady instead?' he asked with an all-to-eager smile.

Lockhart took a protective step towards him putting himself between Alex and Anton. Alex placed a hand on Lockhart's shoulder to show that she could handle herself. Alex then took a step forward and kneeled until she was at eye level with their captive.

'Anton, the warehouse you're being paid to guard is important, there's a specific item in there that the Russian Government has, something dangerous and it could kill a lot of people if it gets in the wrong hands.' Alex tried to reason in an attempt to appeal to his better nature.

'That important huh?' Anton asked

'Yes.' Alex replied hoping she was getting somewhere.

'In that case, dinner and evening activities with you, then I will tell you where.' Anton said as puckered a kiss. Alex shot a look of disgust at his perverted intentions.

'You son of a...' Lockhart started as he to a step forward.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed by and went straight through Anton's left shin. He cried in pain as the three agents looked and saw Oliver standing with a longbow in his hand. They were in shock for a moment until Alex was the first to speak up.

'Are you out of your damn mind!?' Alex practically yelled.

'Relax it's a flesh wound.' Oliver coldly said as he picked up another arrow from his bag and walked forward.

'What are you going to do?' Lockhart asked uneasily as Oliver got into a firing stance.

'He's going to talk, how much pain he goes through depends on his honesty.' Oliver replied as he notched the arrow and drew the bowstring.

Alex had enough and got in his way putting herself between Oliver and Anton.

'This isn't the right way.' Alex said defiantly she showed no fear despite having an arrow pointed in her face.

'What exactly is your definition of 'right', Danvers?' Oliver snapped back as he lowered his bow. 'You're not Fed's here, what you're used to doing back home isn't going to cut it.'

'That doesn't give you the right to just torture a guy!' Alex responded angrily.

Hank walked between Alex and Oliver to prevent both of them from getting in each other's faces. He pushed Oliver back with his left hand and Alex with his right.

'Agent Lockhart can you take Agent Danvers outside for a moment?' Hank said uncertainly as he stepped forward.

Lockhart gave a nod and guided Alex out of the building; the two went outside and closed the door behind them, leaving both Oliver and Hank alone with their captive.

'What you going to preach the choir of ethics to me too?' Oliver sarcastically asked Hank

'Can you get him to talk?' Hank asked evidencing his willing to go along with Oliver's plan of questioning.

Oliver shot a look, surprised that that the senior and seemingly more reasonable of his colleagues was willing to go along with it. 'Really just like that?' Oliver asked.

'Look this thing we need to get is dangerous it would make that bio-disaster ARGUS did in Hong Kong two years ago look like a block party.' Hank sighed.

Oliver tried hiding his shock at the fact he apparently knew about that incident.

'What, you think we don't know about the messes ARGUS makes before getting involved with their people?' Hank asked. 'Bottom line, we know that you were efficient in that operation despite how it ended, so I ask again, can you make him talk?'

'Believe me he'll talk.' Oliver answered confidently as he saw their captive in his chair breathing through his teeth from the pain the arrow in his leg was causing.

'Then do what you have too.' Hank encouraged Oliver letting him know he had his support.

Oliver readied his bow again as he turned back to face Anton 'You may want to go outside' Oliver advised 'What I have to do will not be pretty.'

Hank merely nodded and took his leave

'Last chance, where's the warehouse?' Hank heard Oliver say as he reached the door he then heard a spitting sound followed by the wiz of another arrow and the screams of agony that followed. He opened the door to find Alex and Lockhart outside.

* * *

Lockhart led Alex out the door. Seeing Oliver Queen maim Anton with an arrow made her skin crawl it wasn't the act that made her uncomfortable though it was how indifferent he responded, as if to shooting someone was common to him.

'You okay?' Lockhart asked with concern as he got closer to her slowly placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look.

'He can't get away with that' Alex answered in an adamant yet calmer tone, one thing about her was her belief in right from wrong and deep down she knew that torturing a suspect for information was wrong. That was a life lesson her late father tried to teach her and an example she always tried to make for little sister back home.

'We need to find the warehouse' Lockhart reasoned no doubt in an attempt to get her to go along with this course of action.

'You saw Queen in there the look in his eyes was inhuman' Alex argued still reeling from the horror of his actions.

'Ironic choice of words considering the beings we track.' Lockhart retorted as an attempt to make a joke.

Alex scoffed amazed how Lockhart could be as coy as to what he'd just saw Oliver do.

'Look given what's at stake you need to admit that finding this thing is important and if it means Starling City's party boy has to play rough so be it.' Lockhart continued as Alex placed her hand over the one hand he had on her shoulder.

'You always know the right thing to say Brian.' Alex smiled feeling more assured and at ease.

'Besides after the way Anton talked to you, you can't tell me that you wouldn't feel any different if it was me roughing him up.' Lockhart teased

Alex scoffed at Lockhart's attempted to be macho shaking her head in disbelief.

'It's funny that you think you need to fight for my dignity.' Alex joked as Lockhart slowly moved his hands behind her head and she placed her hands on his shoulders. The two looked into each other's eyes lost in the moment.

'I hate hiding this we both know it's against protocol' Alex said with fear 'Not to mention it could cost us our jobs.'

'Only if we get caught.' Lockhart reassured as he smiled as he pushed her hair from her face. Alex felt it looking to into his eyes, that feeling of satisfaction.

The jimmy of the door snapped them backed to their thoughts as it signalled an approach. Alex back away from Lockhart as he did the same both trying to act nonchalant as if they were simply waiting outside doing nothing. The door opened revealing Hank.

Alex stepped forward approaching her boss 'Where's Queen?' She asked. Followed by the piercing scream of pain that she knew was from Anton. Alex headed back inside, only for Hank to slam the door shut and hold her back.

'But...' Alex started

'The importance of this mission is vital.' Hank interrupted 'And we need to achieve it by any means, is that understood Agent Danvers?'

'But...' Alex started again only to be met with the same response.

'Is that understood Agent?!' Hank boomed.

Alex took the order in and understood she always knew when being addressed by title there was no questioning Hank's authority and he seemed set in allowing Queen to torture if it meant finding what they came to Moscow for.

'Yes Director,' Alex sighed dejectedly not happy with this course of action.

All Alex could do now was stand wait she could only imagine what horrors Oliver Queen was putting Anton through just to find a location, the feeling didn't sit right with her.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Cat, Co Media**

'This was the scene last night on the National City Tramway where Supergirl fought a double the public have named 'Bizzaro' who is now believed to have been the one that tossed the crashed car off route 1 just two days ago. The battle between the two super powered females was so intense it caused the tramway cart to fall, the innocent people aboard would have surely been killed if not for the surprising but well-timed arrival of the Star City vigilante known as the Green Arrow.' The anchorman said on the plasma screen in Cat Grant's office which showed crude footage of both Supergirls fighting then of the Green Arrow firing the cable arrows that saved the tramway cart.

Kara, James, and the rest of the cat co employees watched as Ms. Grant paused the news recording.

'Did you really have to go with 'Bizzaro'?' Kara asked as she found the name was unappealing.

'Well I named Supergirl why not her evil twin?' Cat asked 'Besides it can't be as creative as Robin Hood wannabe's name can it? 'I mean 'Green Arrow' sounds like a new name for Pot.' The media mogul added with her evident sarcasm in her voice, which was met with the concerned and confused murmurs of her staff.

'It was a joke people, come on.' Cat all but blurted as her staff forced laughed.

Kara and James were the only two who didn't chuckle at their boss' insensitive crack. The two merely traded a look before the voice of Cat Grant caught their attentions.

'James, Kira. You two can leave, the rest of you start shooting ideas of how we can spin this to our advantage, National City needs to see that Supergirl can match up to these other big league heroes.' Cat Grant said to her people enthusiastically as Kara and James left the office. Kara and James headed to the elevator they knew Winn was back in their secret room ready to show them the research they had been conducting on the Jane Doe they asked for yesterday. They had just made it to the elevator when a mail carrier approached them.

'Kara Danvers?' he asked.

Kara looked back at James 'I'll meet up with you.' She said as her friend hopped into the elevator and it closed. Kara turned back to the mail carrier as he handed her a package and told her to sign. After he had left Kara opened the package she reached inside and pulled out a black cell phone, looking at the device curiously it started to ring. 'BLOCKED NUMBER UNKNOWN NAME' appeared on the ID screen. Curious Kara thumbed the 'answer' button and placed the phone to her ear.

'Told you I'd find you.' Kara heard a familiar male voice say on the other line.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note alright for the sake of clarification, Oliver and Barry exist, or at least some variant of them do in Kara's world, if you've seen the Earth-2 episodes of Flash you'll know what I mean. Also timeline is a little different after the last episode of Supergirl so Alex has been with the DEO longer than on the show, six years as opposed to the two or three years on the show, any ways all comments or questions are welcomed. Enjoy!**

Everything was all set Winn was at the computer running the tracking program, the required documents he had just found were onscreen and Kara's new phone was wired to the computer. After having the cell phone delivered to her from the Green Arrow and a call from him that practically said 'I know you're Supergirl' Kara went to explain the situation to James and Winn. While Winn was initially thrilled that she got to meet such a big name hero his enthusiasm changed to concern as her own at the thought that this man knew her secret. Winn suggested that he should try tracing the call back to him in an attempt to find the Green Arrow and maybe learn his identity too.

'You sure this will work?' Kara asked her technology expert friend.

'If I can't do it no one else can.' Winn replied 'Just call him back and keep him talking as long as possible.'

Kara took a deep breath as she brought up the phone, redialled the pre-programmed number and lifted the phone to her ear. After a few moments the same guttural voice answered 'Yeah'.

'Hey it's me again.' Kara greeted nervously still unsettled by his earlier call.

'From this number, who else would I expect a call from?' the Green Arrow quipped back 'I'm sorry if I called at a bad time before.'

'Oh about that I'm sorry I abruptly hung-up on you.' Kara said 'I mean it's not everyday a well known hero gives you a call.

'Funny, given our line of work.' The Green Arrow joked 'Anyways I have some information that may be of use to you, about your twin.'

'Well what a coincidence so do I,' Kara replied with a hint of pride ', you first.'

'The night I ran into, Bizzaro, not a good nickname by the way, she grabbed my suit and left a bunch of stains on it.' The Green Arrow started 'A friend of mine was able to do an in-depth analysis of it. Short version: whoever made Bizzaro was able to use small amounts of your DNA to replicate it perfectly your look, your powers whoever did this literally remade you. My friend cross-referenced this with well know scientific research companies and found that this particular genetic advancement work matches that of a Prometheus Genetics lab based here in National City.'

'Wait did you say Prometheus Genetics?' Kara asked taking in all of what she was hearing. She was amazed that the Green Arrow was able to get so much work done within only a couple of days.

'Yeah they're the only place that can have the know-how and technology to replicate the genetic structure found in your twin.' The Green Arrow explained. 'You said you found something else?'

Kara walked over to the computer Winn was working on and read the reports from the screen. 'Yeah seven young Jane Does who were in comas have been signed out of hospitals and transferred to Prometheus Genetics in the past few months and I have it on good authority they were used as guinea pigs for this cloning experiment.' Kara explained.

'What?!' Kara heard the Green Arrow say, she was surprised that he asked it she could've sworn she heard a hint of anger in his voice, he probably has a soft spot for children she thought.

'I guess the guys who made Bizzaro tried six times before they were able to make a perfect one.' Kara explained. A moment of silence passed before Kara heard him speak again.

'Do you know the name of the doctor who authorized the transfers?' the Green Arrow asked still with a singe in his voice.

Kara scrolled the computer as she read the documents off the screen. 'Uh a Dr. Lehane signed for the Jane Does to be transferred.' She answered back.

'We'll be in touch' was the last thing Kara heard before the line went dead. Kara hung up the cell phone and turned to Winn.

'Tell me you got something.' She asked her Tec support.

Kara watched as her friend typed at his keyboard furiously.

'Sorry, the internal programming of the phone was able to mask its signal as well as bounce a false one to various servers around the world, by the time I figured out the signal I was tracing was bogus he hung up.' Winn answered disappointingly. 'The Emerald Archer either has a background in computer sciences to make something like this or he has the money to pay someone who does, I'm actually impressed.'

Kara started to grow frustrated while she was able to be of help to the Green Arrow it angered her that the man knew her identity and was keeping her in the dark in regards to his investigation.

'Relax I'm sure if the Green Arrow wanted to expose you, Twitter would be flaming about it right now.' James reasoned.

'How would you know?' Kara asked still nervous about the whole thing.

'Because Clark trusts him, it's good enough for me.' James replied

Kara blinked in shock 'Wait, Clark knows the Green Arrow?'

Kara watched as James fiddled with his phone before showing her and Winn a news headline the picture was of the Green Arrow in mid-air firing an arrow at a gunman. The picture had the following headline above it.

' _ **Superman Helps Green Arrow Recapture Star City Fugitive'**_

'A week before I came to Cat, Co a convict escaped from Star City and made his way to Metropolis.' James explained 'You've probably heard of him, Werner Zytle.'

'Right they call him Count Vertigo don't they?' Kara asked as she knew of the Green Arrow she was also familiar with the names of the criminals that he fought on a daily basis.

'Yep he came to Metropolis to expand his drug trafficking business. I was sent to get photos of him selling his product' James continued 'The Green Arrow tracked him down to the docks where his deal was going down and was able to take out his goons. The Planet ran that as a story instead.'

'Is he really as badass as the news makes him out to be?' Winn asked curiously

'A dozen guys with assault rifles, Winn, and he came out on top.' James answered. 'Anyways Zytle got the drop on him and Clark saved him before Zytle could finish him off. They've been tight ever since'

'Wait does this mean Clark may know who the Green Arrow really is?' Kara asked hopefully hoping to get one on her anonymous caller.

'I asked Clark once he said even if he knew it wasn't his secret to tell.' James replied

Kara huffed in frustration.

* * *

 **Hotel**

Oliver hung up his phone and turned to face Felicity

'Don't you think it's rude to basically just say 'I know you're Supergirl?' to her' Felicity asked 'She is the little coz of our mutual friend in Metropolis.'

'Him I trust,' Oliver replied 'Supergirl not yet, besides I'm just letting her know that if anything that serves our interests on this Bizzaro matter she'll have an open line to reach me.'

Oliver paced the room as Felicity continued to work on her computer.

'Wait how do you even know who Supergirl really is?' Felicity asked as the question started to dawn on her. Her face suddenly lit up with a mixture of disgust 'Oh god did you and her...?'

'What, no!' Oliver all but yelled given what his fiancée was starting to imply, it was no secret Felicity was touchy when it came to other people in his life especially if they were women so it didn't surprise him that Felicity's mind would go in the gutter when it came to how he knew Supergirl's identity. 'Being a former ARGUS agent you tend to have access to a lot of things about a lot of people, or in this case alien.' Oliver explained.

A beeping from the computer got their attention, Oliver walked over to Felicity's side to see what was up.

'Woah! This is interesting.' Felicity stated as Oliver hovered over her shoulder 'I pulled up the background files on Prometheus Genetics and it turns out that it's owned by none other than Maxwell Lord.'

'What?' Oliver asked as he raised a brow

Their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a phone ringing. Felicity picked it up and saw the caller ID. 'Speak of the extremely rich devil.' She huffed as she thumbed the answer button.

'Hello Mr. Lord,' she answered with a smile

'Please Felicity we've been over this call me Max.' The billionaire tycoon answered with a grin in his voice.

'Okay Max what can I do you for...uh I mean do for you.' Felicity corrected herself at her initial poor choice of words.

'Actually Felicity it's what I can do for you, I've been going over the blueprints you left me and I have some of the technology that can really up you new power cell as well as the other R&D projects at Palmer Tech, impressive stuff might I add. Anyways I'd like for you and Mr. Queen to come back and tour our research facilities show you what Lord Technologies can offer.' Max said on the other line

'Uh I don't know...' Felicity responded hesitantly

'I promise this won't have anything to do with the offer I made you yesterday.' Max said assumingly 'I just want to make sure that I'm providing the means to help others you and Palmer Tech are no exception.

'Okay,' Felicity answered 'I'll be there in an hour.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Max agreed 'By the way, loved the cheesecake.'

Oliver watched as Felicity hung up her phone before turning to him.

'Well Max just called he wants us to tour the facilities of Lord Technologies so he can show us what he can offer to our R&D projects.' Felicity explained

'I'm going to keep looking into Prometheus Genetics.' 'If someone is experimenting on brain dead girls I'm going to stop it.' Oliver vowed.

'Well what do I tell Max, I mean he's expecting both of us to be there. Besides poking into a facility that Maxwell Lord owns could be trouble, I mean this guy is our change to save jobs at Palmer Tech and the last thing I need is to have our potential business partner be involved in creating the evil Supergirl.' Felicity all but blurted.

Oliver looked into her eyes he always knew doing so would make Felicity in her frantic state become calm.

'Tell him that I got called back to Star City, campaign business, sister got sick, pick one.' Oliver advised 'That way with Oliver Queen out of the picture the Green Arrow can investigate in peace. Besides I'm not saying Max may be involved, he only owns the lab I'm guessing he doesn't even know what goes on in there.'

Felicity smiled and wheeled to the door.

'You sure you can track this rouge doctor on your own?' she asked him.

'I can manage.' Oliver replied as he sat at the laptop and got to work.

* * *

 **Lord Technologies**

Max used his laser tool to begin repairing the damaged skin on Bizzaro's face, after her fight with Supergirl he was surprise the artificial skin coating wasn't damaged worse. 'I ordered you to kill Supergirl.' Max explained as worked.

Bizzaro gazed at the TV screen in front of her showing various news recordings of Supergirl saving lives and helping people.

'You say Supergirl bad, but Supergirl help people.' Bizzaro said as she turned to her creator 'Supergirl not bad.'

'I understand,' Max smiled as he placed the laser tool down and walked to the TV screen 'You share DNA, its natural you want to see the best in her, but who do you trust? Supergirl or me?'

'Who do you love?' he asked as he gestured to the TV' 'Supergirl or me?'

Max walked back to Bizzaro "Just remember the world is a very complicated place kiddo,' he assured gently as he caressed her hair, 'Sometimes things that seem to be good are really very very bad.'

Bizaro nodded in agreement before turning back to the screen, this time showing video of the Green Arrow saving the tramway caught her attention.

'What about green hood man?' Bizzaro asked still staring at the screen. 'Green hood man say want to talk but green hood man shoot arrow at me.'

Max turned back to the screen and shook his head.

'Hey you're bullet proof an arrow wouldn't even scratch you, forget about him, he's no threat.' Max scoffed he knew Supergirl was a danger because of her powers and alien origins, but the Green Arrow in his mind was just some maniac dressed as Robin Hood what threat could he pose?

* * *

Simon felt great he decided to take the day off from work and explore the town, he had arranged an online date and with his new found wealth he was going to be living large for the rest of his life. He made it down to his apartment building and saw the town car waiting the driver at the side with the back passenger door open. Simon didn't get a good look at the driver as he was wearing sunglasses and a large hat but nodded to him politely as he entered the car.

'You look all snazzy, what's the occasion?' the driver asked

'Oh just having a lunch date that's all,' Simon answered as he texted on his phone.

'Too bad you're not going to make it.' The driver said grimly

Simon felt a pinch on the side of his neck reaching he pulled out a small needle dart. Before he could register what was happening his vision became blur and then black.

Sometime later consciousness returned to his senses Simon realized that he was in a dark parking garage. He tried to get up only to be hit with the realization that his arms and wrists were strapped to the hood of the town car with rope.

'Help! Somebody!' he cried

Suddenly an object whizzed by and imbedded into a nearby concrete pillar. Looking to his left he saw what it was: a green hunting arrow.

'SIMON LEHANE!' a voice echoed through the parking garage,

Simon became filled with fear he looked in the distance and from the shadows emerged a figure as he approached Simon saw who it was. A large muscular man dressed in a green outfit, his face and head were obscured by a hood and mask.

'YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!' he snarled as he took aim with his bow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Author's note: How awesome were both the Flash crossover and the season finale. I hope CBS will renew the show after that ending! Also I'm starting to get busy in my outer net life again so the latest I can make updates is once a month. Thank you for your patience ladies and gentleman. Again all comments or questions are welcomed, enjoy!**

The Green Arrow drew his bow string aiming the arrow straight at genetics doctor Simon Lehane. He was able to ping Lehane's phone and overhear he placed a call for a town car to be driven to his apartment, the Green Arrow was able to intercept the town car and much to his reluctance hijack it after knocking out the real driver and stealing his uniform. While he promised himself he would do his crusade more differently than he did the last three years there were times he would still go to the extremes if necessary. He did just that nearly a week ago after Damien Darhk shot up his limo which put Felicity in her wheelchair. The Green Arrow really did a number on Darhk's Ghosts trying to find him that night, he was even willing to torture Lonnie Machin for Darhk's whereabouts. And here he was with those exact same intentions for Dr. Lehane.

'Who paid you to experiment on the comatose girls!?' the Green Arrow demanded.

'Uh…I don't know what you're talking about.' Lehane all but whimpered.

The Green Arrow released his bowstring and the arrow flew into the bumper of the town car an inch away from Lehane's left eye.

'You've had several bank deposits of a hundred million dollars from an untraceable account, all corresponding with the times you signed out the Jane Does from the hospital' The Green Arrow said as he notched another arrow. 'Who paid you!?'

'I don't know!' Lehane answered. The Green Arrow responded by drawing then releasing his bowstring again this time the arrow landing in the town car bumper an inch from Lehane's right eye.

'I swear I don't know!' Lehane continued to plead. 'I got an email telling me to sign out the Jane Does, it detailed their height, age, features and instructions on what the experiments required. The seventh girl was the only one successful and all dealings ceased afterwards. The payments were for my services.'

'And your silence!' the Green Arrow gritted through his teeth.

Without another word he walked up to the bounded doctor and punched him across the face, knocking him out. The Green Arrow turned to leave, he would tip off the police about Lehane's location and with the confession he got off his voice recording arrow he knew the greedy doctor would never see the light of day again. He was disgusted that this doctor would put seven comatose girls through inhumane treatment just for a pay out. But it wasn't the crime itself that got to him but the fact that young girls were the victims. Ever since he discovered the existence of his son, William, there was something about young kids being harmed that triggered something in him, something...violent.

* * *

 **Lord Technologies**

Alex waited in Maxwell Lord's office she demanded to speak with him after the information Kara gave to her on the experimented Jane Does. He already knew of her job as a DEO agent and figured that he would be the only person in the city with the means and motive to create Bizzaro. She stood cross armed in front of his desk as he came in through the front door.

'Its you, its always been you.' Alex sneered as he entered.

'Remind me what it is you think it is I've done this time?' Max said mockingly.

'I know about the girls, Max' Alex said as the matter of fact 'Those women had lives…'

'They were braindead, zero chance of recovery.' Max interrupted as he circled Alex and headed to his desk.

'You treated them like guinea pigs' Alex accused in disgust

'Or gave them a chance to live, that's not a confession by the way.' Max retorted as he sat down, a smug tone in his voice. 'But if someone, if I were to do the things you're implying, all it would take is an elementary genetics synthesis isolate Supergirl's genome and fill the subject with a concentrated infusion of DNA.'

Alex only continued to glare at him, her anger seething. Max was basically saying he was responsible for it all and she was powerless to do anything about it, as a DEO agent her main job was hunting and capturing aliens, when it came to basic crimes she couldn't do anything unless she had rock-solid evidence against him. All she could do was play along and get answers.

'How did you even get Supergirl's DNA?' she asked

'We all leave little traces of ourselves wherever we go,' Max answered with a smile 'A nail or skin cell, a stray hair, or maybe just a few seconds with an arm from a rogue military android.'

Damn it, Alex thought as she shook her head now it made sense. Bizzaro knew how to fight like Supergirl and that the DEO gave the remains of the android to him for study a few weeks ago.

'Red Tornado isn't, which you helpfully delivered to me for my perusal?' Max asked in his usual pride and smug tone.

'You son of a bitch!' Alex spat hating Max was throwing the fact she got played into handing the tools he needed to creating a being that could kill her sister in her face.

'Oh language!' Max said sarcastically as he stood up from his chair circling Alex. 'You seem awfully upset that an extra-terrestrial's DNA was stolen. It makes me wonder if you and Supergirl are more than just work buddies.'

Alex looked into his eyes as he got into her face, he seemed to be implying at something, something she didn't know and at the moment she didn't care to know.

'Don't play games.' Alex said with dead seriousness

'Never,' Max smirked 'Its simple evolutionary equation, survival of the fittest. For humanity to survive we need to be fitter than them.'

Alex grew more sickened by Max, it was bad enough he allowed seven girls to be put through cruel torture, but for him to justify his actions as a way of doing good made her feel he was worth the contempt and spite she gave.

'You think that you're humanity's savior, Max?' Alex she asked she took a few steps forward; this time it was her turn to get in in his face. 'You're nothing but a common criminal.'

'You have no proof I hurt anyone, your hands are tied.' Max reminded her. 'But if you do find anything things will get very bad for you and the people you love.'

'Are you threatening me?' Alex asked she was a little intimidated by his last remark but remained calm regardless.

'Supergirl is a threat, Alex. This Bizzaro, she's humanity's guardian.' Max answered as he walked back to his desk. 'You're welcome.' He added with a smile.

Alex knew he was right until that had something concrete to connect him with the experiments she couldn't do anything. Plus, his remark about her loved ones made her realize she needed to approach this more delicately. She knew Max knew something and decided to hold off until she knew what exactly that was. Without another word she headed for the door.

'May the best girl win!' was the last thing Alex heard before slamming the door.

As she got into the elevator Alex thought about Max and came to only one conclusion. He was everything she hated, he harmed innocent girls as a way to build his own Supergirl and all to kill her sister. The worst of it all was he actually though he was doing a public service. She would've gone so far as to label him the one man she would hate in her whole life, if someone else didn't already have that honor. Still if Max was boasting about threatening those she cared for she needed to find the proper way if handling him, for one thing she learned long ago it always paid to know what other people's intentions are especially if you think they mean you harm. The elevator dinging caused her to snap out of her thoughts that she didn't notice the young woman in the wheelchair that she nearly bumped into on her way out.

'Oh gosh I am so sorry.' Alex apologized as she got a better look at the woman, she was young probably around Kara's age. In fact, she looked a lot like Kara in her sweater, skirt, glasses and ponytailed blonde hair.

'I know you.' Alex realized who she was 'You're…'

'Felicity Smoak.' The young wheel chaired bound girl smiled. 'CEO of Palmer Technologies and recent paraplegic at your service.'

Alex looked in awe, in the scientific fields Felicity Smoak was the equivalent of Taylor Swift. She was an expert in computer sciences and mechanical engineering a skill that made her renowned for the projects she'd developed at Palmer Tech. What was well know about her though was that she was the wife-to-be of Star City playboy turned Mayor candidate, Oliver Queen. It disappointed Alex greatly, that this smart, strong, promising woman would agree to marry such a dirt bag.

'You're a long way from Star City.' Alex said curious as to why the CEO was in National City.

'Business with Max Lord, hopefully a merger.' Felicity answered.

Alex shot her a surprised look, for a smart woman she had a very interesting choice of words.

'Of our companies.' Felicity quickly added.

Alex stood aside as Felicity rolled into the elevator. Alex started to step out but at the last second used her hand to block the door preventing the elevator from closing.

'You should really be more careful of the company that you keep.' Alex said

Felicity shot a shocked look at her.

'I've only known Max Lord for a few days, but he's been nothing but nice. Sure he's a little forceful, what businessman isn't, but its not like he outsources child labour or anything.' Felicity replied.

Yeah just experiments on them, Alex thought to herself.

'He's someone I'd advise to stay away from too, but I wasn't talking about Maxwell Lord.' Alex said. 'You're a bright woman with a very good career and I'd hate to see you throw it away by having Oliver Queen in your life.' Alex advised.

'And what do you know about, Oliver?' Felicity asked defensively.

'I know that he isn't the man you think he is. No matter what made you say yes to his televised proposal as long as he's in your life he will bring nothing but pain.' Alex said more earnestly than critically. She really did have this young woman's interests at heart and was trying her best to subtlety warn her of the damage that was to come should she agree to be the wife of Oliver Queen.

'Have a nice day Miss.' Felicity said through her teeth. Alex could tell despite her comment Felicity Smoak was fighting the urge to call her every horrible name in the English language. The elevator closed as Alex headed to the building exit. Yeah, Alex though Max would be the one man she would hate her whole life that was until she met Oliver Queen all those years ago.

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

It had been over forty-five minutes since Hank had ordered her and Lockhart to sit tight and let Oliver 'interrogate' Anton, most of that time was still silence and the occasional screams of pain that came from the inside of the building. Alex was starting to get antsy the thought of what horrors the captive Russian was going though made her skin crawl she was against having to resort to torture but Hank and Lockhart agreed to achieve their mission it was an acceptable risk. Eventually Oliver exited the building to rejoin them Alex couldn't help but notice the different shirt he was wearing as he zipped his coat and the faint stains of blood that coated his hands as he approached them.

'Is he…?' Lockhart started

'In pain.' Oliver replied 'But our friend Anton was kind enough to tell us where the storage warehouse is.'

'Okay what did he say?' Alex asked

'Well for starters its not really a warehouse. Its a Gulag located North west of the city outskirts.' Oliver informed.

'Really? The Russian Government just keeps their classified stuff in a prison? Lockhart asked

'The Gulag was abandoned in 1986 after some nuclear explosion that killed the majority of the prisoners and staff. It was shutdown afterwards but many of Russia's political officials, those of whom bankroll Anton, have secretly kept it funded for use as a storage lockup. You know to store things that they don't want people like us to know about.' Oliver explained as he fished a piece of paper from his pocket.

'Makes sense, if you're going to hide something hide it in plain sight.' Hank guessed.

'So what happens to Anton?' Lockhart asked hesitantly.

'I've called an ARGUS rendition team to pick him up, they'll keep him company until further questioning.' Oliver answered.

'What?!' Alex snapped appallingly 'You still plan to torture him?!'

'He traffics drugs and girls through out the country all to fill the pockets of dirty officials. I don't think I need too much persuasion for him to give up his network, unfortunately Waller says I'm to help you three on your little milk run before I spend anymore time with Anton.' Oliver smugly defended as he approached Hank and handed him the paper he pulled out. 'Those are the coordinates to the Gulag; I'll meet you guys there.' And with that Oliver headed to his car.

'And just where do you think you're going?' Alex asked as she walked after him.

'Anton said he's got an army of mercs guarding the Gulag all of whom are being paid to shoot at anyone who gets to close. And since this is 'unofficial business' I know a guy who can hook us up' Oliver said as he got to his car.

'I'll come with you.' Alex said as she finally caught up to him.

Oliver spun on his heel until he faced her shooting a look of unaugment and annoyance at her.

'My ass you will.' Oliver snapped back

Alex was getting frustrated ever since she got to Moscow she had been barked orders at by a former rich playboy whose instinct was to maim first to ask questions. It was DEO's mission and so far they seemed to be following orders from ARGUS she was fed up with the lot of it.

'I wasn't asking.' Alex asserted.

'Neither was I.' Oliver responded.

Hank took a step forward, once again breaking her and Oliver from each other. Hank gave a firm look to both of them.

'That's it, since you two are so adamant at being stubborn with each other, you both will be partnered for the duration of this mission!' Hank boomed.

'What!?' Alex said appalled that her boss was basically handcuffing her to some rude loose cannon mentally unbalanced b-list celebrity.

'Agent Danvers you will accompany to retrieve the weapons from his contact, and I trust you be professional about it,' Hank then turned Oliver.

'And as for you Mr. Queen, I have enough favours banked with ARGUS that I can have Amanda Waller make your time with her more difficult than it already is, the least you can do is show my agents some manners.' Hank said in a way that made it clear he wasn't asking.

Alex stared at Oliver trying to get a feel of his mood on the matter. One thing Alex knew and no doubt Oliver knew was the one thing they silently agreed on, neither liked each other.

'Fine' Alex gritted through her teeth.

'Sure' Oliver responded in equal tone.

The car ride back into the city was quiet Oliver drove while Alex rode shotgun, neither said a word to each other and neither enjoyed one another's company without Hank to act as the buffer between them. Still Alex thought, knowing Hank, pairing the two of them was probably a test to see how well she could do her job with out this pain in the ass distracting her. Oliver was the first to break the awkward silence.

'So how does a pretty girl like you become a CIA agent?' he asked with his eyes on the road. The way he asked Alex could've sworn she heard a genuine charm in his voice still she only rolled her eyes and snorted at his pitiful attempt to make conversation. 'You don't like me and I don't like you, but since your boss decided to play Principal and stick us together we may as well make the most of it.'

Alex continued to be silent when her phone rang. Looking at the screen she found some comfort of relief the name displayed 'Sis'. Alex was hesitant to answer as she didn't want to come across as weak in her present company. Still if she didn't answer Kara would only keep calling and Alex couldn't be distracted from the mission, reluctantly she thumbed the answer button and held the phone to her ear. 'Hey' she answered

'Hey Alex, I got the job' Kara said on the other line.

'That's great!' Alex congratulated

'How are things in Geneva?' Kara asked

'Not bad its actually a little chilly today.' Alex answered as the lie flowed naturally from her lips. Due to the secret nature of her work, as far as Kara knew she was in Switzerland giving a conference on human physiological advancements, not in Russia on a top secret mission.

'You still going to try and make it home this week?' Kara asked hopefully

'To spend time with you? You bet.' Alex said. 'Listen I got to go but I'll call you as soon as I can alright?'

'Alright take care, Alex.' Kara said with a smile

'You too, Kara.' Alex said back as she hung up the phone.

Alex tucked her phone in her pocket as her driver continued to talk.

'Kara a friend of yours?' he asked eyes still on the road.

'Sister,' Alex answered hesitantly she may as well since he was the only other person she was stuck with for the next while.

'Younger?' Oliver asked

'Yeah.' Alex replied

'Me too, I assume she doesn't know about your real day job?' Oliver implied as he pulled the car into a dark alley.

'Better than having her think I'm dead.' Alex snarked back. It did make her wonder though if Oliver was alive this whole time why did he, for almost five years now, make his friends and family think he died in that shipwreck. He could've gone home anytime he wanted, why and how did he somehow end up in the employ of one of the world's most secretive government agencies.

Oliver stopped the car in the alley and shut off the engine.

'This where we're meeting your contact?' Alex asked as Oliver scoured the area.

'Henshaw must have seen promise in you for a woman your age to be in the Agency.' Oliver said 'What do you specialize in, espionage, counter-terrorism?'

'Classified black-ops,' Alex lied. She knew that she had to impersonate other government officials to get the job done, what she didn't count on was someone, particularly a violent grunt like Oliver Queen asking so many questions.

'Funny see as an ARGUS I know a lot more than just Classified Black-ops and your names doesn't exist in any known CIA database.' Oliver explained.

Before Alex knew it the tell-tale click of the car doors locking sounded as Oliver drew a revolver from his boot and aimed it at her face.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked coldly as he clicked back the hammer.

 **Author's Note: For those of you who watch Legends of Tomorrow that Gulag prison referenced is the same one where Ray, Mick and Stein were taken to. Also if Oliver is coming off as a heartless jerk I wrote him that way as the five years he was away he was not at his best, would you be if torturing and killing was your specialty?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Author's note: First off in case you don't already know Supergirl has been renewed and will air its second season on the CW. I know some have mixed feelings about the move so I am being very clear do not use the comments section on this story to instigate a war regarding this new issue or you will be blocked. Take comfort that Kara has a second season and that it will make any potential crossovers with Barry and now Oliver or even the Legends team easier as they are now on the same network. And now without further adieu here is chapter 8.**

 **CatCo Media.**

Kara got off the elevator with Cat Grant's salad in her hand. She took a stop at Winn's desk where he and James were hard at work.

'Anything?' Kara asked as she noticed her friends work on the phone from the Green Arrow.

'Nothing the phone has over a hundred layers of state-of-the-art encryption. It'll take me maybe a year to crack it if I'm lucky to get through it all.' Winn explained.

Kara started to feel anxious it scared her that this man knew who she was. While she respected the Green Arrow and all the accomplishments he had done in Star City the simple fact was he was a stranger and having a stranger know everything about you was never a safe bet.

'There anything else you can remember of your meeting with him?' James asked referring to the night at the Tramway where Kara had her first encounter with the vigilante archer. Kara though for a moment then it came back to her.

'The night I met him I heard he was talking to someone on a radio, someone by the name of 'Felicity''. Kara recalled.

'I can make an identification algorithm that can cross-reference anyone named Felicity that's affiliated with Star City with anyone with the technical know-how that can make and program a phone like this.' Winn suggested.

Kara shot a look of confusion Winn may have been her best friend but even she didn't understand him when he explained technology, ironic given that she came from an alien society with technology advancements that made Earth's iPhone look like a toy car. 'If that's techno-lingo for 'Finding the Green Arrow through his partner' then by all means go for it.' Kara said as she headed to Cat's office.

Kara stepped into the office and placed the salad tray on the desk of her boss. 'Your salad Ms. Grant.' She offered politely.

'Oh finally! Its after lunch any longer and I'd be having this for dinner! Thank you, Kiera.' Cat said as she waved her hand dismissively signally Kara to leave.

Kara was about to head out of the office when one of the news footages from one of Cat's screens caught her attention.

'Following an anonymous tip earlier today National City Police apprehended Simon Lehane who was found unconscious at an underground parking garage at 15th and Woods.' The news anchorman announced. 'Lehane, who is a genetics specialist at Prometheus Labs, was taken into custody when evidence found at the scene incriminated him on several felonies. Lehane stands accused of multiple accounts of unethical inhumane experimentation as well as accepting bribes. While nothing is confirmed, witnesses claim they saw several hunting arrows being bagged by police officers which have many thinking the Green Arrow was somehow involved.'

'Unbelievable.' Kara heard Cat scoff 'I thought that this new guy would do things better than the Arrow, but I guess testosterone induced aggression is common among male vigilantes. Shame watching his PSA from a few months ago he really did seem like an upstart guy, even if his codename sounds like a hipster version of pot or weed or whatever stoners call marijuana these days.'

Kara marched back to Winn's desk the feeling of outrage seething after watching the news.

'Sorry Kara the program just started…' Winn tried to explain.

Kara ignored him as she picked up the phone off the table and stalked off. After dialing the programed number and the waiting of a few rings the familiar voice answered.

'What is it, kid?'

'We need to talk face-to-face, construction building on Deacon and Steels, 34th floor, one hour.' Kara said

'Anything I should know?'

'Yeah, I'm not asking.' Kara finished saying as she got into the elevator as she hung up.

 **Hotel**

Oliver hung up before turning to Felicity who had returned from her tour of Lord Technologies and was hard at work on her computer.

'I cannot believe it took you nearly an hour to try and trace this anonymous, yet very encrypted, email.' Felicity berated 'I could have done this in two minutes…in my sleep.'

'Well technical expertise is more of your thing, I'm more of the shoot-arrows-from-a-considerable-distance type.' Oliver quipped.

Felicity shot a smile before the beeping of her computer caught her attention she turned back to see the screen.

'Oh god.' she said in a tone that sounded equal parts surprising and equal parts horrified.

'What is it?' Oliver asked as he came to her side. Looking over Felicity's shoulder he saw the information on the computer screen as she explained

'I was able to get a fixed location of the IP address and I narrowed it to a city block here in National City.' Felicity said as she pulled up the city map on screen. Oliver looked at the screen at the information shown and his eyes grew with fear.

'Are you sure?' Oliver asked with concern on this revelation.

'Definitely.' Felicity answered

'Well at least Supergirl and I will have something to talk about.' Oliver said as he walked off to his meeting.

* * *

 **Moscow Russia, 2011**

'Who the hell are you!?' Oliver growled as he forced his revolver into her face. Alex tried to keep calm but from what she saw him do to Anton Chernitskaya she could see in his eyes he had every intention of killing her unless he got what he wanted.

'Look let's just take it easy for a second…' Alex tried to reason as she reached forward to lower his gun hand. Before she knew it Oliver seized her wrist and had her in an arm-lock with her face against the dashboard. Alex felt the barrel pressed against the back of her head and any feeling of trying to be calm left her.

'You have three seconds to tell me something I believe before I blow your brain over the dashboard.' Oliver warned menacingly as he counted. 'One…two…'

'Alright, okay!' Alex pleaded, 'Me, my boss and my partner are DEO.'

'DEO?' Oliver asked curiously

'Department of Extranormal Operations, we're a secretive agency that…' Alex began

'…protects and defends the planet from alien threats.' Oliver said almost as if he knew about them. Alex was surprised as not many people knew of their organization's existence, her surprise only grew more as Oliver released her wrist and holstered his gun back.

'How do you know about us?' Alex asked rubbing her sore wrist.

'Your name sounded familiar, Danvers.' Oliver answered 'I believe you know a friend of mine, Maseo Yamashiro?'

Alex's eyes widened at the name, when she first started out as an agent one of her early missions was a joint operation with ARGUS which is where she met the man in question. Alex could only assume that Oliver met him as well at some point during his absence from society which explained his knowledge about her and the DEO.

'Yeah op in Jakarta a few years ago, he saved my life.' Alex answered. She recalled that memory, the mission had gone south and despite the ARGUS protocols of every agent for themselves in the event of a failed joint mission she survived because of Maseo's honour and kindness. 'How is he?'

She watched as Oliver turned his gaze from her towards his door window 'Last I saw of him he was fine,' he said replied after a bit of hesitation Alex knew enough from the tone of his voice that it was a touchy subject and chose not to press it any further.

'Oh that reminds me,' Alex said as Oliver turned his head back to face her, Alex swung her fist into his mouth stunning him. 'That's for threatening me.' Alex said still upset of having a gun pointed to her head as she watched as Oliver rubbed his bloodied split lip surprisingly he didn't retaliate or threaten to draw his gun again.

'I may have deserved it, the last few years with ARGUS haven't exactly improved my people skills.' Oliver said sarcastically.

'Is that where you've been for over four years being ARGUS' errand boy?' Alex asked cautiously like the rest of the world she truly believed Oliver died in the Yacht accident, not realizing that he was alive all this time.

'For the most part,' Oliver said.

'But I don't get it, alive all this time and you could've gone home, to your family, anytime you wanted. Why didn't you?' Alex asked.

'For the longest time I wanted nothing more than to go home to tell my loved ones I was alive to be with them again and right the wrongs left behind.' Oliver hesitantly started 'But the last two years I came to accept that I'm not the person they remember. I've spent over four years killing, torturing and experiencing things that make me realize my family is better off not knowing what I've done…what I've become and they're safer for it.'

Alex understood on some level, as far as Kara and her Mom were concerned she was an everyday bio-physiological expert doing a medical breakthrough conference in Switzerland. They had no idea that she had been spending the last years of her life hunting and, if needed, killing aliens. Alex never told them partly because of how they would react, Kara, an alien herself in particular. But the main reason was because of the danger the truth could put them in and Alex loved her family too much to get them involved into her world. She almost felt sick thinking about it, here she was with someone she wasn't a fan of before and after his disappearance and yet she was empathizing with him about family dilemmas.

The sound of tires caught her attention as a black van pulled up in front of them. Alex watched as three men exited the vehicle and walked towards their car. The two men on either side were big and brawny, but the third was roughly around her and Oliver's height, he had dark brown hair and a long beard that covered most of his face she could have sworn he was smiling at them.

'Stay here,' Oliver said as he opened his car door.

'Why its only a few guys?' Alex remarked

'That guy in the middle is the head of the Russian Mob.' Oliver said.

Alex shot a look of surprise.

'How else do you think I could easily obtain weapons in this country?' Oliver asked as he exited the car and approached them.

Alex watched as Oliver and the bearded man pound hugged, and after a minute of talking, she saw one of the bigger men go around back of the van and returning to hand Oliver a large case. Oliver set the case down and opened it to inspect the contents. Smiling he closed the case before hugging the bearded man again. Alex watched Oliver pick up the case and walked back to the car as the mob leader and his men got into their van and drove off. After putting the case into the car trunk Oliver returned and started the car up.

'What do you owe them?' Alex asked she always knew growing up watching 'The Sopranos' with Kara when you made deals with criminals they would want something in return.

'All proceeds to fellow members are free of charge.' Oliver replied as he pulled out of the alley. Alex's eyes grew wide in shock, billionaire playboy, ARGUS operative and Russian mob member. Clearly there was more to Oliver Queen than met the eye.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Supergirl stood on the 34th floor of the building waiting and watching over the city, she always felt a sense of pride that the safety of this city and its people were her responsibility and each one always giving her a reason to fight to protect them everyday setting an example to the people. A few minutes passed until a voice got her attention.

'Hello Supergirl.' The voice behind her greeted Supergirl knew exactly who it belonged to as she turned to face the Green Arrow.

'I'm surprised you aren't calling me by my real name.' Supergirl said as she approached him.

'Thought we'd keep it professional,' the Green Arrow replied

Supergirl narrowed her eyes in an attempt to x-ray vision the Green Arrow's face under his hood and mask. She first discovered this ability when she was a child while she was trying to adapt to her life on Earth, after years of practice the ability became useful for many uses from seeing Alex's leg if she broke it on that one camping trip or that time in high school when she caught an unnecessary glimpse of Tommy Saunders' goods through his football gear. To her surprise it didn't appear to be working on the Green Arrow's mask.

'Yeah that x-ray spec sneak peak gimmick? Clark tried it on me when we first met so I lined my mask and hood with a lead based composite in case I ran into another alien who could do the same.'

Damnit Supergirl thought he's smart, enough to deduce not only her identity and Clark's but to also take precautions against their powers. He's either crazy prepared or just cynical and paranoid. A moment of silence passed before the Green Arrow spoke.

'So you called this meeting, kid, what is it?' he asked with a slight of impatience in his voice.

'Doctor Simon Lehane, you threatened him.' Supergirl started with venom and disgust in her voice.

'I questioned him,' the Green Arrow corrected in the most nonchalant tone she ever heard 'It's not like I tortured him or any thing.'

'You shot arrows at him! Couldn't you have just…I don't know…' Supergirl struggled to find the right words.

'What? Reason with him, appeal to his better nature in the belief he'd tell me something?' the Green Arrow hypothetically asked.

'We're suppose to be the good guys; we can't stoop to their level.' Supergirl defended despite all her various powers she always showed restraint and do things the right way. That meant doing the opposite of what the Green Arrow did to Lehane. 'Which means you can't go all Tony Soprano on every suspect.'

'You're defending him! The guy who was paid to purposely experiment on seven girls in order to create Bizzaro a job he was more than happy to accept!' The Green Arrow argued back.

'Maybe but that doesn't excuse what you did!' Supergirl all but shouted

'Not even if it means finding out what I know?' The Green Arrow asked

Supergirl's eyes grew wide while she didn't agree with the methods of how he achieved his goals she did have to somewhat admire he got results. She was still curious as to what he recently learned, Lehane was a middleman so what the Green Arrow knew could be related to the benefactor probably the person who ordered Bizzaro to be created in the first place.

'Okay what did you find out?' she asked after careful consideration.

'A friend of mine traced the email Lehane received to a local address, Steelyards and Sheldon, considering this is your City there is only one place of significant interest in that area.'

'Lord Technologies.' Supergirl surmised. 'You're assuming someone working at Lord Tech is the one who hired him?'

'I never assume anything.' The Green Arrow said in a way that made Supergirl not to ask if he was sure about it.

Suddenly Supergirl's ear com device chimed, the DEO no doubt, and there was only one person she knew who would call her on it.

'Hang on' Supergirl said to her green clad companion she turned her back and placed her fingers to her earpiece, funny enough, the situation was no different than when they first met.

'Now's not a good time, Alex' Supergirl groaned unhappy that her meeting was being interrupted by a sudden call.

'It's important I need you to meet me at HQ' Alex informed

'Okay I'll be there soon,' Supergirl said as she started to turn back when she did she looked around and saw that the Green Arrow was gone, nowhere in sight. Wow he's good she thought to herself. She turned away for no less than a minute to take a call and he just up and vanished. Supergirl then turned and flew off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **DEO Headquarters**

Supergirl arrived at the base and made her way through the facilities until she got to the central command room where Alex and Hank awaited her.

'What's wrong?' She asked her big sister.

'I went to have a chat with Maxwell Lord.' Alex said with concern as she and Hank led Supergirl through the room. 'He's the one behind all of it.'

'Wait what?' Supergirl asked as she followed her sister and her boss.

'I mean he all but admitted it, he took all those girls all seven, he made the Bizzaro you.'

'Is that what we're calling it now?' Hank asked sarcastically.

'Another Cat Co trademark.' Supergirl answered in agreement, the name really wasn't all that ideal, as all three of them approached the command centre table.

'So how do we stop her?' Hank asked this time with genuine honesty in his voice.

'We arm our agents with kryptonite darts, then we take down this Bizzaro next time she shows her face.' Alex advised

'But she's not the villain here she's the victim. It's Max we should be going after.' Supergirl advised while Bizzaro had attacked her it was only through the recent discovery of Maxwell Lord's involvement that he was the one who ordered Bizzaro to do so

'You're acting like she's a person and not and experiment.' Alex retorted 'That's what she is Kara, one of Max's deranged science projects.'

'Then why don't we arrest Max?' Supergirl suggested as an alternative, Max was the bad guy in all of this and to her Bizzaro was just the misunderstood pawn in his plans. Supergirl watched as Alex and Hank exchange a short glance with each other before Hank spoke up.

'We're the DEO, we don't exist,' The agency director explained which meant even though they were capable of doing so they couldn't publically arrest Lord as it would expose them to the public, something not befitting of a top secret government agency.

'We certainly don't have the authority to arrest private citizens, especially world famous billionaires. We brief the strike team in ten.' He added before stalking off leaving Supergirl and Alex alone.

'Alright there's something I wanted to tell you, but not in front of Hank.' Alex told Supergirl as she pulled her off the corner of the ops room.

'When I was with Max he mentioned you,' Alex started

'What? In what way?' Supergirl asked back

'In a weird way as if he knew we were related.' Alex replied 'I mean there's no way he could is there?'

'No, no way. He's just trying to get into your head, he's just trying to rattle you its what he does, jerk.' Supergirl assured her sister as she took out her phone and started to fiddle with it

'What are you doing?' Alex asked

'I'm texting Adam, I can't go on a date not while Max and Bizzaro are out there. It's too crazy right now.' Supergirl answered her priorities were to stop bad guys first and trivial things like dating the eldest son of her boss in order to remain in good graces came second.

'No, no, that is exactly why you should go,' Alex advised 'Its never going to be good timing so you can't wait around until it gets better. You may be Supergirl but you're Kara Danvers too, and she deserves a life.'

Supergirl turned to leave but suddenly stopped in her tracks she turned back to her sister, she figured if Alex was coming clean to her about secrets it was as good a time as any for her to do the same.

'Alex uh…' Supergirl started trying to tell Alex something but was at a loss of words on how to delicately break it to her.

'Kara what is it?' Alex asked anxiously

Supergirl reached into her belt and pulled out the burner phone that was mailed to her earlier and handed it to her sister.

'This was mailed to me this morning, to Kara Danvers, by the Green Arrow.' Supergirl started.

'WH…WHAT?!' Alex practically all but screamed in a tone that was filled with outrage. 'He knows who you are!?'

'Alex it's cool, James said he's friendly with Clark and if he wanted to expose my identity he would have already.' Supergirl tried to ease.

'How long has this been going on?' Alex asked though from the sound of her voice it came off as more of a demand.

'Just today, after the tramway accident last night the Green Arrow said he was working a lead on Bizzaro and said he'd find me if he had anything more.' Supergirl explained.

'Well he didn't have any trouble doing that now did he?!' Alex sarcastically remarked holding up the phone and taking every ounce of her patience not to have a violent outburst.

'What did he say to you?' Alex asked after taking a breath.

'Well I don't know if you've seen the news recently but when I met him before I came here the Green Arrow said from an email that was sent to Simon Lehane someone from Lord Technologies ordered Bizzaro to be created and paid mucho dinero to make sure it happened. Given what you've just said about Max, and the whole train fiasco a few months ago, it only reinforces your suspicions that he is behind it.' Supergirl answered. 'We also had an argument over difference of opinion on how we work.'

'You're saying you've met with him twice?' Alex asked again.

'Well I called for the second meeting after the news report of him going after Lehane, guy thinks he's still in the right about how he handled that one.' Supergirl clarified, despite admiring him she still didn't approve of how the Green Arrow dealt justice, that was if threatening suspects with physical violence was in anyway considered justice.

'All the more reason not to get mixed up with him!' Alex chastised her younger sister.

'Alex, I admit sure he's rough around the edges and he could use some anger management but I feel that he genuinely wants to help others.' Supergirl sighed 'He and I aren't so different.'

'Don't ever compare yourself to him, Kara!' Alex snapped 'You protect the innocent that psycho punishes the guilty in every violent way possible. Don't ever get involved with him, he's nothing but trouble despite what he's done in Star City.'

'Alex…' Supergirl sighed dejectedly

'Enough, go on your date, we'll handle things here in case Bizzaro strikes again.' Alex advised

Supergirl reached to reclaim the burner phone only for Alex to quickly shove it into a pouch on her belt.

'I meant what I said, that means no more secret phone calls.' Alex said in away that told Supergirl that the subject wasn't up for debate. Feeling defeated and being late for her date with Adam, Supergirl took her leave.

After Supergirl had gone Alex turned to one of her coworkers.

'Hey, Vasquez!' Alex called to the other agent.

'Yes, Danvers?' one of the agents responded.

'Tell Director Henshaw I'm going to miss the strike team briefing and that I'll be back in a couple of hours.' Alex answered back before turning and heading for the door. Alex needed to protect her sister from those who would do harm to her and while at the moment she couldn't arrest Max for making Bizzaro and human experimentation she would go after the next person she perceived as a threat.

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Alex looked out the window admiring the snowy forest that they drove through, after the pick up she and her companion had eased the tension between the both of them that they started making conversation.

'So what does your sister believe you're doing while you're out hunting ET?' Oliver asked humorously. 'That you're some business woman making investments in exotic places? Or a cultural humanitarian helping third world countries get clean drinking water?

'As far as she and my mom know I'm an average doctor doing a breakthrough conference in Geneva. It's believable I actually do have a background in bio-engineering.' Alex answered.

'Well if you're going to lie make it as close to the truth as you can, it makes telling the lie easier.' Oliver said as he turned the car left. 'So you went from Dr. Grey to Ellen Ripley, how does that happen?

'There were special circumstances.' Alex replied with a hint of Oliver's advice. The circumstance of her getting into the DEO was special. As much as it was hard for Alex to admit from her past and from what she used to see of Oliver on TMZ the both of them had more in common than she cared to admit. Alex used to feel resentment to Kara, the orphan alien that her parents adopted, the girl who could rip the top off a car and run 500 miles in less than a minute stood out more in her own family than she ever did. That bitterness and resentment eventually caught up to her some point, she couldn't remember exactly, but when she was in University all of Alex's medical studies took a downturn, what was the point in trying if her step-sister could out do her in everything. Instead Alex spent most of her University days drinking, clubbing, and engaging in other forms of debauchery not unlike the antics that she saw of infamous playboy Oliver Queen. The difference was she didn't have wealthy parents to bail her out of her jam a few years ago, no that job fell to Hank Henshaw, her boss was able to get her drunk driving charges dropped and offered her a purpose at the DEO. Alex knew that while she could never be what Kara was, what she could do was her part make the world a better place for her sister to live in.

'It must be hard for you, at least my sister knows I'm alive. Do you ever wonder what yours is up to since you disappeared?' Alex asked

'Actually I saw her a couple years ago.' Oliver answered as he continued driving.

'Really?' Alex questioned.

'Waller send me and Maseo to Starling City on an assignment. Against her orders I decided to take a detour see what my friends and family were going through in the time I was gone. Thea, my sister, was having a drug problem…it seemed she didn't take the 'deaths' of me and my dad all too well. So I tracked down her dealer…and I made sure he would never sell to her again.' Oliver struggled to admit as he focused on the road.

Alex knew from the tone in his voice and from what she saw what he was capable of Oliver no doubt killed the dealer. Yet she didn't feel disgust to him as she initially though when he tortured Chernitskaya for information, in fact after hearing him speak and judging from how much it pained him, she almost felt sympathetic. Despite seeing who he was before and who he was now, Alex believed that deep down Oliver Queen had depth that he was capable of being more than the rich ass in the tabloids or the violent operative that worked for ARGUS. Despite of it all his humanity showed by just how far he would go to protect his younger sister, something else the two of them had in common. The rest of the car ride was quiet as Oliver drove up a small ridge, which was to be the rendezvous point. Alex looked up and saw Hank and Lockhart's van with the two of them standing beside it Hank waved as Oliver parked the car at the peak of a ridge that overlooked the Gulag, they exited the vehicle Alex approached her boss and partner while Oliver went to retrieve the case of gear from the trunk.

'He knows,' Alex informed Hank as she got close.

'Knows what?' The DEO Director asked curiously

'I know that you three aren't CIA,' Oliver said as he approached with the case in hand. 'And that the threats you deal with are more out of this world.'

Alex saw Hank turn to her an unhappy look on his face as Oliver placed the case on the ground in front of them.

'You told him?!' Hank asked with outrage.

'He pulled a gun on me!' Alex defended

'HE WHAT?!' Lockhart all but yelled as he marched towards Oliver. Hank held Lockhart back as he turned to her and Oliver.

'Our identities as DEO were need to know.' Hank informed Oliver.

'Waller probably didn't tell you but I have trust issues.' Oliver explained

'Regardless we have a mission to complete and for better or worse we need your help, Mr. Queen.' Hank begrudgingly reminded.

'I couldn't agree more,' Oliver smirked 'Now I'm going to case the environment, get a feel of their security. Any of you three care to come along?'

The three DEO agents looked at each other wondering who would be willing to go along with the former billionaire turned ARGUS operative.

'I will,' Hank volunteered. Alex could tell after learning that Oliver had her threatened her, and given how less-than-thrilled Lockhart was about it, it seemed Hank would want to keep an eye on Oliver and his propensity for violence.

Alex and Lockhart watched as Oliver and Hank hiked down the cliff into the surrounding ravine. Alex went to the case and opened it she knew when Oliver and Hank got back they would need to move out. Alex picked up one of the rifles and handed it to Lockhart while she loaded another one for herself.

'Wow military grade assault rifles, Queen must have the entire Russian army in his pocket.' Lockhart awed as he observed the contents of the case.

'The Russian mob actually, they just happen to have army members on their payroll.' Alex corrected as she fed bullets into a magazine.

'Russian mob, huh company like that it would explain his attitude.' Lockhart remarked as he fished a couple of smoke grenades from the case.

Alex remained silent as she locked the magazine into her rifle before coming over. She suddenly felt Lockhart place a hand on her shoulder she turned to meet his concerned filled eyes.

'You okay?' Lockhart asked

'Fine, why to you ask?' Alex answered as she reached into the case and picked up a kevlar vest.

'Its just that you seem a little off since your field trip with Queen. Not that I would blame you I mean the guy did pull a gun at you,' Lockhart said as he holstered his rifle over his shoulder.

'I'm fine, nothing I couldn't handle on my own.' Alex smiled as she put on the vest. She struggled for a moment to fasten the straps on her back before Lockhart came over to do it up for her.

'I'm starting to think maybe I was wrong about him.' Alex mused

'What that he's worse than what the tabloids have said about him?' Lockhart cracked as he finished fastening the straps

'Actually I think he's far from what they describe.' Alex corrected as she reached and pulled a handgun from the case, she inspected it thoroughly before ejecting the magazine and disassembling the weapon.

'You do know that this guy just had you at gunpoint not too long ago right?' Lockhart said in disbelief. Not that Alex could blame him, it sounded as if she were defending the man who, in his own words, threatened to paint the contents of her head on his dashboard. Yet after talking with him maybe just maybe Alex thought there was more to Oliver Queen, that there was a reason for all he had done and why he did what he did. If a man who made a profession doing ARGUS' dirty work still had compassion to look out for his own sister maybe he wasn't all bad.

'I don't know maybe, he's not who I though he was.' Alex admitted for some reason she found herself drawn to Oliver but not in the way one would think.

'Please tell me you're not falling for him like those other countless and hopeless girls?' Lockhart teased.

Alex lowered her pistol as she walked up to him, after a moment of looking into his eyes she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in close pressing her lips into his. Being a DEO agent took a lot of her time that the only way Alex could have something of a normal life was essentially with people she worked with it was against agency protocols for two agents in the same division to be engaging in activities such as this, but they both knew after this mission Lockhart would become a full-fledged DEO agent meaning he could transfer else where and this whole secret affair would no longer be an issue. After what seemed to be a full minute, maybe longer, they pulled away from each other.

'That answer your question?' Alex said with a playful smile.

'Yes, it does.' Lockhart smiled back.

* * *

 **Present Day. Catco, Media.**

'Bottoms up.' James declared as he and Winn clinked their glasses of whiskey.

'what are you doing man?' Winn asked after a second of silence

'Having a drink with a friend,' James answered.

'No, with Kara?' Winn said matter-of-factly. 'Why did you tell her you were happy about her and Adam?'

'Because she likes him. I mean what do you want me to say?' James answered

'No.' Winn remarked as he got up from his chair to look James in the eye. 'Dude I've been stuck in the friend zone so long I think of buying some investment property. But you, you could be with her and you know it, literally all you need to do is say the word so why don't you?' Winn had been Kara's friend for so long he even had feelings for her, but after the incident with his dad which led to him confessing things to Kara, Winn knew that being her close friend was the most he would ever get in terms of relationship. Winn knew Kara had feelings for James, he also knew James felt the same way but given how badly his previous relationship with Lucy ended Winn knew that his friend was hesitant to open up to Kara.

'Winn I've been in a relationship,' James started

'Dude I know you care about Lucy you'll have to convince me, but nobody wants to be in a relationship with someone who wants to be with someone else.' Winn remarked in probably the simplest terms to describe the relationship complexity as he took another sip of his whisky before siting back down.'

Suddenly Winn's computer beeped quickly the two then turned back to face it.

'Oh got something.' Winn proclaimed as he started typing at the keyboard.

'This the uh tracking program from earlier?' James asked as he hovered over his friend's shoulder.

'No, as I told Kara earlier, this is an algorithm designed to narrow down the possibilities of the Green Arrow's accomplice based on data regarding the computer and technical expertise of anyone with the name Felicity that is affiliated with Star City.' Winn prided as he continued to work. 'And low and behold there is only one who's a 95.9% match.'

'I'm guessing that means most likely candidate?' James asked confused on the techno babble from Winn.

Winn clicked the match and suddenly a picture of a young woman around their age popped up on screen.

'Felicity Smoak?' James read on screen.

'No way,' Winn awed in shock.

'You know her?' James asked

'She's the CEO of Palmer Tech, the fiancée of Oliver Queen and she was a senior when I was at MIT, when it came to software design and computer sciences she was a legend.' Winn responded as he continued to type on the keyboard pulling up certain documents. 'It says here her cell phone records have been active in National City for the last couple of days.'

'Which is roughly when the Green Arrow came into town.' James made the connection.

'Now it's making sense.' Winn mused.

'Oh come one Winn you can't seriously suggest the female wheelchair bound CEO of a national corporation is the Emerald Archer?' James scoffed.

'No, but think about it, her husband to be disappears for five years he could've been replaced be an alien that took his form or something.'

'You've been watching too many movies, man.' James teased as he took out his cell phone.

'Oh come on you can't tell me that the Green Arrow can do all those things and still be just an average guy? He's got to be inhuman!' Winn countered.

'Hey Kara we got something.' James spoke into the phone.

* * *

 **Lord Technologies.**

Evening had fallen on National City with most of the company's employees having gone home for the day Max took a moment to watch the news on his plasma screen.

'Following the arrest of Simon Lehane, billionaire Maxwell Lord, who owns the laboratory that employed Lehane had this to say:' The Anchorman announced as a video of Max's earlier statement played.

'I can assure the public that this is simply an isolated act, Prometheus Labs does what it can to contribute to genetic advancements to help others. It's horrific that one of our employees had done illegal and off the books experiments. I just hope justice will be done and Dr. Lehane will pay for his crimes. Thank You'

Max felt a bit of joy, manipulating events by having Lehane take the fall was the perfect ruse to throw suspicion off of him.

'She's on her way,' His assistant Paulina informed as she approached him 'Also Ms. Smoak left a phone call earlier, I told her you were busy and she refrained from leaving a message, she said it was something she'd like to talk to you either on the phone or in person.'

'Probably to discuss the company merger.' Max remarked confidently as he kept watching.

'Sir if I may, with Lehane in custody aren't you worried. I know with the statement you released earlier makes things less suspicious for you but what if someone gets him to talk.' Paulina cautiously inquired as she glanced to see the news broadcast.

'I gave enough money to not only to convince him to help us, but also to make sure he takes the fall should the police get suspicious. Remember I got Ethan Knox to blow himself up for his daughter's expenses, believe me we won't need to worry about Lehane confessing anything.' Max said so sure of himself as he stood up from his desk to walk closer to the screen to admire his work.

'Its not the police who worry me,' Paulina said as she went through her tablet.

'What's our latest development?' Max asked nonchalantly.

'Well once she comes back from her current mission, a few more tests will determine if Bizzaro will be ready for mass production.' Paulina remarked as she read off her tablet. 'If she is by a year we could have maybe six more just like her.'

'Excellent,' Max replied.

Suddenly the plasma screen went static.

'Darn I was watching that.' Max remarked as he went to fiddle with the screen, pressing various buttons in an attempt to get it working again.

'Uh sir?' Paulina said unsurely.

'What is it?' Max responded.

'It's not just your plasma screen.' She informed.

Max turned around to see what exactly it was that his assistant was referring to. He saw that the security camera monitors that surveyed every corner, hallway and patio of his company were static as well. Something must have happened, thinking quickly he went to his desk and picked up his phone keying in the right number.

'Mr. Evans are you there?' Max asked

No answer

'Steve?' Max asked again.

*CRASH*

The office doors flew open and landing face first on the floor and sliding until he was only an inch away from the desk was the very person Max was trying to call, his chief of security. Max and Paulina rushed over turning Evans on his back, his face was bruised and bloody almost as if he had gone three rounds with a UFC champion. Looking down at his unconscious security chief Max did his best to keep composure, suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps caught their attention. Looking up Max saw as the man entered his office. He was much taller and broader in person, but he looked exactly like the way the news footage and witness accounts depicted him. He took a step forward gripping his bow with his left hand. Max smiled as he and Paulina got to their feet.

'MAXWELL LORD!' he bellowed in his guttural voice.

'No wait, don't tell me…' Max sarcastically guessed. '…I have failed this city!' repeating the latter in a mockingly imitated voice.

Although he was shocked at the sudden and forceful appearance of his new visitor, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing fear.

'Damn right you have.' The Green Arrow answered with a snarl.

Max grinned, things were about to get interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Author's note: This was going to be part of the last chapter but my computer broke down literally as I was starting to put it up and I didn't get it repaired until recently. Also things are getting busy in my outer net life again (what else is new) and this will be my last chapter for a good long while. I thoroughly intend to see this story through I even have a few ideas of integrating other Arrow characters in Kara's adventures but as to when exactly a next chapter will be is uncertain at the moment. As usual any comments or questions are welcomed so until then enjoy and remember to binge watch the Supergirl marathon next month before the CW season 2 premier.**

* * *

The Green Arrow observed the building from the roof top across the street, he knew from his earlier visit security from the ground floor up would be tight which meant a roof access was his best way in.

'Are you sure this will work?' The Green Arrow said over his ear comm.

'Oh ye of little faith, do you remember the magnetic arrow you had doubts about? You know the one that helped you against Damien Darhk and his Ghosts?' Felicity asked in a way that was both playful and sarcastic.

'Touché.' The Green Arrow acknowledged.

'It'll work; Cisco really out did himself this time.' Felicity reassured.

'Still can't understand why you wouldn't want to engage in a business partnership with the STAR labs crew.' The Green Arrow mused as he walked across the rooftop.

'STAR labs still has a shady rep from the fallout of the particle accelerator, and from the breach in the sky fiasco.' Felicity answered 'For that reason alone many multinational companies are hesitant to get into bed with them…uh by get into bed I mean…'

'I know.' The Green Arrow reassured 'And yet you thought it was a good idea doing the same with Lord Technologies.'

'Max seemed like a stand-up guy, which brings me to my next question: any particular reason that when you met with our female caped friend earlier you left out the detail of the genetics workup on Bizzaro being exactly the same as the genetic project Max showed us when we first met him? Or that when you told her Lord Technologies had a part in ordering the making Bizzaro that you decided to leave out the fact the IP address that was traced from Simon Lehane's email came from Max's personal computer? Which was not easy to uncover might add?' Felicity asked in a not-so-subtle manner.

'She deserved to know who was the one trying to ruin her image, I mean can you imagine if I didn't know Ra's was the one sending league members dressed as me to commit murders?' The Green Arrow stated as he walked to the edge, reminding Felicity of the incident last year. 'As for not telling her about Max it was because if she knew he was the one responsible she wouldn't approve of me doing this.'

'What scared of a little girl?' Felicity mocked more than asked.

'A little girl who can fly, lift airplanes and is bulletproof?' The Green Arrow answered matter-of-fact.

'Touché.' Felicity acknowledged.

The Green Arrow smiled as he drew his grapple arrow from his quiver, nocked it on his bow and fired it across the street, hitting his mark. The Green Arrow zip lined across the cable to the roof of the opposite building once he landed he clicked the small pouch on the side of his belt. After a moment of uncertainty, he chimed on his ear comm,

'Felicity,' The Green Arrow radioed in.

'All security cameras on the floor are offline.' Felicity informed. 'Remember the disruption frequency radius is only limited to the general area of your given location.'

'In English please?' The Green Arrow reminded he knew Felicity got carried away sometimes and usually someone on the team had to remind her that her usual technobabble needed to be simplified.

'Oh right…I'm doing that thing again…uh, the device will only shut off cameras and other monitoring feeds on the floor you're on, once you leave said floor they turn back on again.'

'Thank you,' The Green Arrow said gratefully.

The Green Arrow noticed the ventilation fan protruding from the roof, he drew one of his explosive arrows and fired it blowing the top off, giving him an entrance. He entered the opening and down the vent after a minute or so and with Felicity's guidance he made his way through the ventilation ducts of the building floor he was looking for. The Green Arrow knew from his earlier visit at Lord Technologies that the conference room where he and Felicity talked with Max was next to the security lounge room, he figured the best bet to find Max was by asking a guard. The Green Arrow dropped down from the vent into the hallway, just in time to see the guard walk out of the room.

'Hey you!' The guard called as he drew his gun.

Before he could get a shot off the Green Arrow quickly drew and fired an arrow knocking the gun away, disarming the guard. The two then approached each other, the guard threw a jab which the Green Arrow dodged, the guard threw a punch which the Green Arrow parried, the guard then threw a left hook which the Green Arrow ducked. The Green Arrow then when on the offensive kneeing the guard square in the gut, he followed up by throwing a punch and a round house kick to his face before kicking in his right knee, the guard cried in pain as went down, the Green Arrow then grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall.

'WHERE CAN I FIND MAXWELL LORD!' the Green Arrow demanded.

'Go to hell!' the guard rejected.

The Green Arrow had to give the guy credit being employed by one of the worlds wealthiest and influential billionaires meant he wasn't going to give up his boss so easily, not a problem it meant he had to be more stern in his questioning. He kicked the guard in his injured knee bringing him down and dragged the guard to the nearest window pressing his face hard against the glass, using his bow as a club the Green Arrow shattered the window causing the guard to loose his footing, the Green Arrow gripped the guard tightly by the collar as he dangled him over the edge above the city pavement a hundred feet below.

'It's a long way down so I'll ask again, WHERE IS LORD!' the Green Arrow roared.

'Alright, okay!' the guard admitted fearfully 'He's in his office on the top floor! But he knows you're here, greenie. Mr. Lord likes to keep an eye on every corner of his company and the security cameras just caught our little brawl.'

'Don't count on it.' The Green Arrow retorted as he pulled the guard away from the window before smacking him across the face with his bow knocking him out. The sound of the elevator dinging caught his attention the Green Arrow entered dragging the unconscious guard along with him, not a bad start he thought to himself, infiltration and information extraction went off without a hitch, then again this wasn't his first time breaking into a heavily secured facility.

* * *

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Oliver lead the three of them through the ravine they all agreed that while he was the only one not from the DEO he did know the terrain and how people operated in this country after being in Russia the longest, which meant he was their best chance at getting into the Gulag. When it came to the plan they agreed for him to take point with Alex flanking his left, Lockhart his right and Hank covering the rear. They hiked through the ravine until the sentry towers were in sight, after circling the perimeter Oliver and Hank noticed the south side was the least guarded, however their main opposition was the two sentry guards.

'Sit tight and wait for my signal.' Oliver advised as he slung his bow over his shoulder.

'You do realize we have guns right?' Lockhart reminded

'Whatever you can do with that I can do just as well with this, besides it makes less noise.' Oliver replied confidently as he set off. There was no denying Oliver was a proficient marksman and if needed he knew how to use a firearm when the situation called for it. But there was a reason as to why he would use his bow over a rifle. It was because the bow was a reminder to Oliver, a reminder of all he had endured after being shipwrecked, a reminder of over four years of hell, and a reminder of the people he lost along the way. People like his own father who committed suicide just to ensure that he would survive. Yao-Fei the first man he met when he was stranded on Lian Yu, killed by Edward Fyers, who Oliver subsequently killed himself by shooting Fyers through the throat with an arrow, avenging Yao-Fei. Yao-Fei's daughter Shado who taught him the basics of archery and with whom Oliver had a brief love affair with, killed when Oliver had to make a split-second choice between saving her life or Sara's. Slade Wilson, the friend that taught him how to fight and who regarded him as a brother, killed when Oliver drove an arrow through his eye socket after Slade whom, after learning of his involvement in Shado's death, killed Sara in revenge and promised to do the same to his friends and family. Akio Yamashiro, Maseo and Tatsu's son that Oliver grew a fond friendship with during his time in Hong Kong, killed when General Shrieve released the Alpha Omega virus, and who Oliver brutally tortured in revenge for Akio. In a way the bow had become as much a part of him as those past events had and it was those experiences and losses that forged Oliver into what he was now.

Coming back to his senses Oliver pressed on, making his way through the foliage until he was a few feet away from the sentry towers base. Oliver assessed the situation, two guards each at the base of both towers with one guard on lookout at each tower observation deck, time for action. Picking up a rock Oliver threw as far as he could it made a clattering noise in the distance, hitting the roof of a car no doubt, two of the guards went off to investigate, once they rounded the corner Oliver made his move. Quickly standing up with his bow and two arrows at the ready he fired hitting both of the remaining two guards in their throats they went down without a sound as he moved in, he quietly dragged the bodies hiding them in the foliage he had just used for cover. Now for the tower sentries, Oliver knew he had to move quickly, he silently made his way up the staircase to one of the towers and crept into the observation deck quickly he grabbed the sentry from behind and in one swift motion twisted his head, the deafening sound of the sentry's neck cracking signalling his death. Oliver laid the lifeless body town then turned to his left just in time to see the sentry on the opposite tower across come into his view, his reflexes kicked in as he drew and fired an arrow that pierced the remaining sentry in his throat he stumbled off the ledge of his tower plummeting to the snow below. Oliver waited and after a minute saw the DEO agents emerge from the foliage he entered from, he then noticed the guards he distracted earlier sneak up from behind them with their guns drawn.

'Drop you're weapons and turn around.' One of the guards said

Oliver watched as the three agents complied, Alex suddenly kicked the guard who held her at gunpoint in the groin as Hank tackled the second guard to the ground. Alex then pried the gun out of the guard's hand and cracked the butt over his head knocking him out while Hank pounded the other guard in the face until he remained motionless on the ground. The agents regathered their weapons as Oliver leaped from the tower and landed in front of them.

'Not bad,' Oliver complimented as the approached him.

'You missed a few,' Lockhart scolded as he his picked up his rifle.

'My mistake,' Oliver lied. In truth Oliver had purposely left those last two guards because he wanted to see how the DEO agents would handle themselves in a jam and from his observation they could. Alex had spunk which he knew that when added with training could make one a force to be reckoned with and, while he couldn't explain why, he had the strangest feeling that Hank could take down an entire army singlehandedly. Lockhart however was still an unknown factor to the plan, being the rookie agent and not reacting to his little test Oliver wasn't sure how Lockhart would respond should this mission go sideways. Still two out of three wasn't bad and that meant he didn't have to play babysitter to most of his present company, Oliver often thought if that was Slade's impression of him when they first met, that if he couldn't handle himself when the situation got rough he would be seen as a liability.

'Did you get it?' Hank questioned.

Oliver nodded as he held up a key-card, he then led them to the steel door that was between the sentry towers, swiping the key-card on the near by console the door beeped open and Oliver led them inside. They travelled down the rickety staircase until they had reached the bottom floor aka the solitary confinement area, from his earlier interrogation with Anton Cheritskya, the solitary confinement area of the Gulag was where the Russian officials kept a lot of ill-gotten items that they didn't want the rest of the world to know about, one item in particular was whatever the DEO was interested in finding, if past experience was anything to go by whenever Oliver got involved in a search of retrieving an object of high interest, it could only mean said object was something dangerous. Alex, Lockhart and Hank readied their guns as Oliver approached the steel door he gripped the handle and pulled the door open.

'Oh my God.' Oliver heard Alex exclaim in shock. If the sight before them was any indication he couldn't blame her.

* * *

 **Lord Technologies, Present Day.**

The elevator ding signaled as he exited, dragging the security guard along with him as he approached the doors at the end of the hallway. A sudden crackling noise caught his attention followed by a familiar voice.

'Mr. Evans are you there?' The Green Arrow heard from the unconscious guard's two-way radio, it was Max no doubt wanting to know why his security feeds went out.

'Steve?' he heard again from the radio.

The Green Arrow picked up the guard by his shirt and with all his force flung him head first through the office doors. The doors crashed open the guard landing on the floor and sliding until he was close to the visible fancy looking desk. Suddenly Max and some lady, probably his secretary the Green Arrow thought, rushed to the guard's side as he entered the foyer of the office, Max suddenly turned to face him slowly the corporate head stood up with the lady following suit.

'MAXWELL LORD!' The Green Arrow bellowed.

'No wait, don't tell me…I have failed this city!' Max sarcastically mocked.

'Damn right you have!' The Green Arrow growled.

Suddenly Max's secretary drew a gun, his reflexes kicking in the Green Arrow bolted left as the secretary fired four rounds, ducking and rolling the Green Arrow landed in a crouching position. Before another shot could be fired the Green Arrow pulled out one of his flechettes and threw it right into the barrel of the gun jamming it, taking advantage of the secretary's surprise the Green Arrow rushed forward kicking the gun from her hands, he went for the knockout punch which the secretary blocked before thrusting her foot into his abdomen causing him to stagger back. Regaining his bearings, the Green Arrow stood his ground as the secretary came at him, she threw a jab which the Green Arrow blocked, he countered with a cross punch which the secretary evaded before throwing an uppercut into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. The Green Arrow swung his bow to her head which she ducked before elbowing him in the back, the Green Arrow held on to his footing before turning back to face her, she's good she's had training probably former military, the Green Arrow thought to himself he'd have to change tactics. The secretary came at him again this time the Green Arrow ducked and threw a left hook kick into her abdomen and then using his right leg to buckle her knees into a takedown maneuver, that slammed her back-first into the ground before the Green Arrow drove his fist into her chin, she groaned in pain as she blacked out. The Green Arrow picked up his bow just in time to see Max head for the discarded gun in the corner, he drew and fired an arrow hitting the wall next to Max's right, the arrow landing right in front of his face.

'You go for that gun you get put down!' The Green Arrow warned as he aimed another arrow. Max let out a small laugh before he started clapping.

'Impressive.' Max complimented. 'I mean not just breaking in here without getting noticed I mean taking down my security chief and my secretary, did you know Paulina was a marine?'

The Green Arrow said nothing, only lowering his bow and re-sheathing his arrow as Max approached him.

'So what do I call you? Mr. Arrow? Or do you go by Green?' Max asked insincerely.

The Green Arrow responded by grabbing Max by his shirt and throwing him into his office chair which fell to the floor with a loud thud

Max stood up brushing himself off 'And here I thought we could talk like civilized men.' He commented as he fixed his chair up.

'There's nothing civilized about what you do.' The Green Arrow scorned as Max sat down.

'Despite what you may think of me; I'm actually trying to save my city.' Max replied calmly as the Green Arrow approached him.

'Endangering innocents, experimenting on comatose girls, you're some humanitarian.' The Green Arrow chastised.

'I'm only doing what's necessary to achieve my goals, I'm sure you can understand that.' Max said with a grin.

'I don't hurt kids!' The Green Arrow growled.

The Green Arrow seethed with anger, there were very few things that pushed him over the edge, but the one at the top of that short list were young children being hurt. A few years ago such a notion wouldn't phase him so much. But ever since learning about William the thought of any young individual being used for such appalling purpose angered him, what's worse was that people like Max claimed they were doing it for righteous causes. That's probably why he hated Malcolm so much, after drugging Thea last year, his own daughter, claiming it was all for the greater good sickened him. And for the Green Arrow it was that same feeling of disgust he currently had towards Max that was telling every ounce of his being to put an arrow through the business tycoon's heart.

'Look you seem like a smart man, it takes one to know one,' Max continued arrogantly 'With all the stuff going on these days, aliens, genetic abominations like the ones in Central City, the human race is at a disadvantage and even someone of with your skillset won't be able to match up to a super strong, flying and bullet-proof alien. Trust me, buddy, by tomorrow even you'll be grateful for Bizzaro.'

'And what is that suppose to mean?!' The Green Arrow demanded as lunged at Max pinning his throat with his bow. Max said nothing as simply kept that smug smile on his face. The Green Arrow hauled Max up from his chair and flung him into a nearby table.

'TELL ME!' The Green Arrow yelled as he approached Max, who simply laughed as he rubbed his side.

'I don't know what you did to get Lehane to talk, but I'm not so easily scared. You also have no proof of anything and even if you did my lawyers would…. AHHHH!' Max started only to be interrupted by the pain of the arrow that was now sticking out of his thigh.

'Forget lawyers you need a medic.' The Green Arrow said as he lowered his bow as he marched up to Max. 'So I'll ask again,'

The Green Arrow stood over Max and after a brief moment pressed the heel of his boot above the wound he had just inflicted. Max screamed in pain which only made the Green Arrow to press harder.

'WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?' The Green Arrow demanded as he continued to force his heel into Max's arrow injured leg.

Max continued screaming until the pain became too much to bear.

'Lets just say whatever Supergirl is doing now she won't be prepared for what comes next.' Max answered.

'MEANING WHAT?!' The Green Arrow forcefully asked as he grabbed Max's shirt and pushed him against the wall.

'It means that the greatest threat one can face are threats they don't know about; from people they least expect that know everything about them.' Max laughed out.

Realization dawned on him and suddenly the Green Arrow knew, Max had gone to such lengths to create Bizzaro, that he must have done extensive research on Supergirl, and who was to say it was just on her physical type and her genetics. The Green Arrow threw Max down and dove through the window using his grapple arrow he swung onto the roof of a near by building after taking a moment to catch his breath he pulled out the burner phone which served as his line to Supergirl. The phone rang for a moment,

'The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please try again later' the automated voice said.

'Damn it!' The Green Arrow cursed. Not that he could blame her, Supergirl was probably busy with her day life as Kara much like he would at times be busy as Oliver. Still he needed to get the message to her somehow that she was compromised. The Green Arrow chimed in on his ear comm.

'Felicity I need a location on Kara Danvers, credit transactions, phone traces, anything you can find ASAP.' The Green Arrow called frantically.

No answer, the sudden silence made him even more worried.

'Felicity, you there?' The Green Arrow asked again.

'Hi honey, everything is casual.' Felicity said on the other line.

'Everything okay?' The Green Arrow asked.

'I just really need to see you at the hotel with dinner and we'll talk about it.' Felicity answered in a tone that sounded uncomfortable and urgent.

Double damn it, the Green Arrow thought. Living a double life meant that they had to take precautions in the slim event both lives intersected. Felicity came up with the idea to use certain phrases only members of their team would understand in the event it would happen. 'Casual' was her code word for 'meet up with us preferably in something without a mask' judging from the tone in her voice it was something urgent. This was the last thing that he needed.

* * *

 **Hotel**

Oliver made his way through the hotel foyer, he had left his suit at a location where he would retrieve it later and after unconventionally procuring a set of clothing from a closed store given that his regular civilian garb was back at his room, he walked into the elevator. The elevator ding signaled his arrival to the penthouse suit, Oliver was starting to feel violated considering his and Felicity's stay was provided by the very immoral man he had just met with, after making his way through the hallway and to his designated room Oliver took out his key card and swiped it on the door's sensor. The telltale beep of the door sounded as he opened the door and entered.

'Felicity what's so important that couldn't wait until….' Oliver started but suddenly stopped as his jaw dropped from the sight before him. In the center of the room, Felicity sat in her wheelchair, but she wasn't alone. Sitting across the table from her was a woman in her thirties, she wore a black shirt, pants and boots, a gun was holstered to the right of her hip, and that familiar auburn hair Oliver recognized from long ago was now worn in a bob cut.

'As you clearly see you have a visitor,' Felicity said matter-of-fact.

The woman stood up putting the glass that she had in her hand down on the table.

'Thank you, Felicity.' The woman said politely as she approached him. Oliver readied himself as he felt his heart skip a beat and a lump in his throat, besides the new hairdo she looked the same as the last he saw her.

'My name is Alex Danvers, Mr. Queen.' she introduced 'We have much to discuss.'

* * *

 **Yeah that was Alex having her 'Slade Wilson in Oliver's house' moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Author's note: Hello ladies and gentlemen, long time no speak. You've all probably heard this from me at one point or another and I am by no means making excuses but things in my outer net life are busy and writing is more or less a sidelined activity at the moment. However, with the new seasons of Flash and Arrow already underway, both of their premiers were amazing might I add, and with the premiers of Supergirl and Legends of tomorrow coming in only a few days I figured it was as good a time as any for your patience to be rewarded. In case you don't already know all four shows will be doing a 4-way crossover around November/December no doubt it will be incredible, and much better written than anything I could come up with. As usual all comments and questions are welcomed and until the Supergirl season 2 premier this Monday and Legends next week be sure to catch up on previous episodes or check out the new fight club vid. Enjoy!**

 **DEO Headquarters**

 **A few hours earlier**

Alex watched as Supergirl walked away, after her little sister had left she turned to one of her co-workers in the command centre.

'Hey Vasquez!' Alex called as one agent to her.

'Yes, Danvers?' she asked

'Tell Director Henshaw I'm going to miss the strike team briefing and that I'm going to be back in a couple of hours.' Alex informed as she headed for the exit.

Leaving the command centre Alex headed to the garage, upon arriving she entered one of the DEO issued unmarked SUVs. She then pulled out her phone and dialed the designated number.

'Hello?' came a female voice on the other line.

'I'm looking for a delivery of doom.' Alex said the challenge code she was told to say if she ever needed to call this particular number.

'No trouble I'm the Harbinger of it.' the female voice on the other line replied the confirmation phrase. Alex found it excessive, but procedures stated when contacting other agents who belonged to other agencies such dramatic cloak-and-dagger was required.

'Well now that that's out of the way.' Alex said in relief.

'Long time no speak, Alex' the woman replied.

'Yeah it has been too long, listen remember that favor I'm owed?' Alex reminded.

'How could I forget? You pulled me out of the fire in Qurac to earn it'

'Well I'm cashing it in, I need you to find the last known location of someone.' Alex inquired.

'You're DEO can't you have your guys do it?'

'If they find out I'm using DEO resources to look for a civilian it's going to raise suspicions, which is something I don't need right now. You on the other hand being ARGUS won't.'

'Alright who's the person?'

'Felicity Smoak.' Alex answered

'Why are you looking for her?' the voice asked hesitantly something that Alex found odd given the profession of the woman she was talking to.

'An ongoing investigation, I figure given her expertise she can help us out.' Alex lied in truth she was looking for the whereabouts of Felicity to lead her to the Green Arrow.

'Give me some time and I'll call with something.' The woman informed.

'Oh by the way I heard you had a kid.' Alex said joyously changing the subject.

'Yeah he turns two this October.' The woman confirmed, Alex could help but detect a hint of pride in her voice.

'What's his name? I'd love to meet the little tyke.' Alex asked lightheartedly.

'His name is Johnny and the only way you can meet him is if you come out to Star City.'

'A moment I eagerly look forward to. To be honest I don't know how you can deal with one John Diggle let alone two.' Alex teased.

'The trick is patience. Anyways I'll call soon.'

'Thanks, Lyla.' Alex said as she hung up her phone.

After a moment Alex started up the SUV and drove out of the parking lot, she knew it would be a while until she got to the city limits and hopefully by then Lyla would have come through. Alex was worried about Kara while she knew full well her sister idolized the other heroes all over the country, like her cousin in Metropolis or the speedster from Central City, all these extraordinary individuals Kara saw emerge over the years gave her inspiration to become Supergirl, yet there was one that Alex was adamant of keeping Kara from meeting, one who was bad news despite all he had accomplished for Star City, the Green Arrow. One of Kara's strengths was believing the best in others yet at the same time it was also her greatest weakness, it meant people who she trusted could easily take advantage of her and Alex would be damned if she was going to let her little sister get screwed over by someone she knew without a doubt was dangerous.

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Alex readied her rifle as Lockhart and Hank followed suit, Oliver stood at the door before them ready to enter. Alex gave him an expressive look and a quick nod of approval, Oliver pushed the door open and readied his bow afterwards to the sight that beheld them.

'Oh my god.' Alex expressed in shock.

The solitary confinement area looked exactly like what the intel they obtained from Anton described instead of prisoners the cells were filled with crates, some were opened that contained weapons, others with missiles and bombs and some with electrical equipment. But that wasn't what scared Alex, no it wasn't the Russian's illegal contraband, it was the numerous dismembered bodies that littered the area with the floors and walls smeared with blood that horrified her. The four of them walked down to the main floor to get a closer look, from the bodies that were sill in one piece they seemed to wear the same uniforms as the mercenaries they took down earlier. Alex approached one of the still intact bodies and checked for a pulse, there was none, she turned to Hank who came up to her as she shook her head. In her time at the DEO Alex had gotten used to seeing a lot of horrifying things, but all of what she had seen couldn't compare to the massacre that laid before her, she knew without a doubt that what they were looking for was the cause.

'What the hell happened here?' Lockhart asked innocuously.

'That's what I'd like to know.' Oliver demanded as he approached the three DEO agents.

They said nothing for a moment as that part of their assignment was compartmentalized to anyone who wasn't DEO, Oliver not being one of the family, wasn't required to know what they were looking for, which however looked like it was about to change in the next moment. Oliver shot a look of annoyance at them as he quickly drew his bow and held Hank at arrow-point. Alex responded by raising her rifle at Oliver as Lockhart did the same.

'Drop it!' Alex ordered.

'Not until I get the whole story! This just went from a snatch and steal into an international incident with a bunch of dead bodies on property owned by the Russian government. So start talking otherwise your boss gets an arrow through his throat.' Oliver snapped back. Hank gave Alex and Lockhart a look before raising his hand. Alex and Lockhart lowered their rifles as Oliver did the same with his bow Lockhart stalked off leaving Alex, Hank and Oliver to talk.

'Alright,' Hank began 'The three of us came to Russia to retrieve an alien being that the government was supposed to have. Unfortunately, the DEO didn't have the contacts or resources to find out who the people were that knew about the alien or where is was being stored.'

'So you reached out to Waller because she had an ARGUS operative in Russia that you could use as your guide dog.' Oliver gathered.

'We prefer to use the term loan out of a region expert, but yes.' Hank confirmed.

'Why didn't you just cooperate with the Russians to get your alien?' Oliver asked

'You've seen this weapons cache?' Alex scoffed. 'Do you really think the Russians would admit to possessing large armaments much less an alien?'

'Hey guys!' Lockhart called out Alex, Hank and Oliver quickly rushed to his side to see what got his attention. The three regrouped around Lockhart and saw a large hole in the floor from what could be seen it looked like a small flowing underground stream.

'It looks like a sewer system.' Lockhart said.

'Ya think?' Oliver asked sarcastically.

Alex frowned at his response earlier she began to assume Oliver who after enduring over four years of experiences that would kill most people could still remained a caring enough individual that would go out of his way to killing a drug dealer in the name of protecting his little sister, in spite of that his coarse attitude towards them was definitely something she could do without. Alex shook off the though before approaching the hole, looking at the floor she noticed that the edges around the hole were jagged and uneven.

'Hey look.' Oliver stated as he pointed to the corner.

Alex looked up and saw what looked like a large steel bar grate with pieces of the concrete floor still attached to it, pieces that matched the jagged hole that led to the sewer system. Alex traded a look to her companions and they all nodded in agreement at the same thought that ran through their minds. The alien had escaped into the sewers and from what they had all seen it was strong enough to tear apart full grown men and rip a sewage grate from the floor. Alex then watched as Oliver jumped down into the sewer hole.

'What are you doing?' Alex called to him.

'I'm going to stop that thing, if it gets away who knows how many people it'll kill!?' Oliver called back from the sewer 'Now are any of you coming or am I supposed to do all the work for you?' Alex turned to Hank looking for his approval on the course of action to be taken.

'You two go, I'll clean up this mess.' Hank advised

Alex nodded as Lockhart jumped down into the sewer as she followed. While she still was unsure about Oliver Queen she still believed him to be a good enough man at least enough to make a valid point that innocent people were in danger should the alien they were hunting were to get out into the populace. The murky water splashed under the soles of her boots noticing how dim the tunnel was Alex turned on the tac-light attacked to her rifle illuminating the darkness. She then took a deep breath as she, Lockhart and Oliver trekked through the dark sewers to face whatever awaited them.

 **Present day**

The elevator dinged signalling her arrival on the required building floor. Her trip to the National City Police Department was a dead end as none of the evidence indicated anything to implicate Max in the Bizzaro creations. It only was able to connect Simone Lehane as the one who did the experiments on the comatose girls and it looked liked the case would stick given the confession that was recorded by the Green Arrow.

'His methods are extreme but he is efficient. I sort of respect where he's coming from.' Alex remembered the detective telling her during her earlier visit. What an idiot, if they only knew what kind of man the Green Arrow really was and what he had done they wouldn't think so highly of him.

Alex made her way through the hallway until she found where the receptionist told her to go. Lyla's info came through and her target was in the very room in front of her. After a brief pause Alex knocked three times before the door eventually opened.

'I told you if we need service we'll call.' The familiar blonde glasses wearing woman in the wheelchair with the Bluetooth headset strapped to her ear began as she opened the door. 'It's you!' she said immediately when she realized she wasn't talking to the maid.

'Ms. Smoak its good to see you again.' Alex started as she took out her badge and showed it to her. 'Agent Danvers, FBI. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?'

Felicity looked at her hesitantly but eventually motioned for her to enter, Alex followed until they were in what appeared to be in the lounge centre of her penthouse room. Not that it surprised Alex, a CEO like Felicity Smoak would be able to afford such costly luxuries.

'Drink?' Felicity offered as she approached the bar.

'Just a club soda I'm still on the clock.' Alex replied as she stood next to her. Felicity quickly returned with two glasses and handed Alex the glass with clear liquid before the two women headed to the couch. Alex took a seat as Felicity rolled her wheelchair to the other side of the coffee table.

'So what can I do to help the FBI, again?' Felicity asked

Alex raised a brow, she never thought that a brilliant former IT technician turned business CEO and inventor would have ever be involved with the FBI. The real FBI anyways given Alex's visit was under the undercover pretenses as a DEO agent.

'I'm actually here looking for your fiancé,' Alex explained 'I have it on good authority that he came to National City with you.'

Alex saw Felicity's expression drop then turn into a look that was a mx of defensive and repressed anger.

'He's out running errands and I'm not entirely sure when he'll be back. Still I'm not sure what the the FBI wants with Oliver.' Felicity said not making any attempt to hide her disgust. 'Its not like he's Ted Bundy or anything.'

Poor innocent girl, Alex thought to herself. If only she knew about the number of bodies her husband-to-be dropped and everything he's done on top of that she would've ran as far away from him as possible.

'Old white-collar crime case.' Alex lied 'His company may have been involved in a corruption scandal along with several other Star City companies from a few years ago Bureau just wants to follow up.'

'Well technically its my company now, and I made sure all unscrupulous and morally rotten business men were fired long ago.' Felicity insisted.

'That I have no doubt of. Though its still imperative that I speak to Mr. Queen regarding this matter.' Alex insisted. 'I wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary.'

'How about this you either leave or you can talk to my legal council about this.' Felicity stated as she brought up her cellphone. Suddenly Alex then noticed a strange look form on Felicity's face it looked as if it was of awkwardness.

'Just a second.' Felicity stated as she rolled her chair away. Alex quickly got up and followed her.

'Everything alright Ms. Smoak?' Alex asked.

'Yeah just a phone call I need to take.' Felicity answered nonchalantly with an all too forceful smile.

'I can wait.' Alex said indifferently as she crossed her arms. Felicity continued to stare back no doubt sensing her persistence. A brief moment past before Felicity placed two fingers to her Bluetooth device.

'Hi honey, everything is casual.' Felicity said over the Bluetooth 'I just really need to see you at the hotel with dinner and we'll talk about it, see you soon' Felicity then turned back to face her.

'Well, Oliver's on his way back so it looks like you're going to get your wish to talk with him but not without legal counsel.' Felicity said disdainfully.

'Why did you send him out for dinner anyways, you have room service?' Alex asked suspiciously.

'Room service can't make good old fashioned Big Belly burgers.' Came Felicity's squeaky reply. Alex nodded in agreement, nothing could beat Big Belly.

The two ladies made their way back into the middle of the room where they sat earlier and for a while they did nothing more than sip their drinks in silence as they stared at each other. Alex could tell from their first encounter at Lord Technologies Felicity had hostile feelings towards her from her less than enthusiastic views on Oliver Queen. Alex figured until the man in question arrived she could at least explain herself to the young CEO.

'Listen Ms. Smoak…' Alex started.

'Please Ms. Smoak is my eccentric cocktail waitress mother. Call me Felicity, Agent Danvers' Felicity insisted.

'Alex, Felicity.' Alex retorted back if they were going by first name basis then she should at least get the same courtesy plus in Alex's experience it always helped for someone to be more understanding or open when you didn't have them address you as an authoritative figure. 'I just want to apologize.'

'For?' Felicity asked.

'My behaviour at Lord Technologies.' Alex reminded.

'You mean how you badmouthed my fiancé?' Felicity snapped back

'Yes. You may not believe me when I say this but I'm actually looking out for you.' Alex explained. 'You're a successful engineer and computer specialist on top of being a CEO of a multinational corporation and it seems unwise to marry someone with Oliver Queen's past.'

'I appreciate the concern, Alex. But I know enough of Oliver to say he's come a long way from being the scandalous party boy you've probably seen on TMZ. From what he's done the last three years for Star City both as a Mayoral candidate along with his other charitable activities I can say without a doubt that he is a changed man.' Felicity replied as she took a large gulp of her drink, scotch from the looks of it.

Alex would've spilled the beans about Oliver's involvement with ARGUS and of her own past history with the man but considering that was classified intel she opted not to and only nodded in response even though what Felicity described was far from the man she knew. Oliver Queen was the kind of man who no matter how hard you got him to try or no matter how hard he himself tried was incapable of changing her experience with him in Russia told her as much. Despite the ill will Alex got a nostalgic feeling from the way Felicity talked about Oliver, the devotion, the support and firm faith in her voice when she spoke of him. While it was misplaced Alex understood where Felicity was coming from, for that felling of devotion was a feeling Alex herself had felt towards someone long ago. The sudden jimmy of the door sounded as both woman turned to the door as it opened.

'Felicity what's so important that couldn't wait until…' That all too familiar voice began as he entered the room. Alex watched as a shocked look formed as his face and lasted for a few seconds as Alex took the moment to get a look at him.

'As you can clearly see you have a visitor.' Felicity stated as Alex stood up from her seat placing her glass on the table.

'Thank you, Felicity.' Alex said graciously as she approached the man she remembered from Russia.

'My name is Alex Danvers, Mr. Queen.' Alex faux introduced 'We have much to discuss.'

'Alex here is an FBI agent that wants to investigate you for alleged misdoings from your time at Queen Consolidated.' Felicity explained 'I already told her that she can't say anything until we get our legal counsel….'

'Its alright Felicity.' Oliver said as he raised his hand 'Whatever Agent Danvers wants to speak about I'm more than happy to oblige and lawyers won't be necessary.'

'Good to hear, Mr. Queen. Now I prefer we do this back at headquarters if you don't mind.' Alex insisted.

'After you.' Oliver said as Alex exited the room she heard Oliver tell Felicity that he'd be back soon and followed her out. The hallway and the rest of the building no doubt was getting busy with all the bustling guests they both knew there was only one place where they could talk in private. Alex lead Oliver down the elevator, back down to the hotel lobby and out to the parking lot where her SUV was parked. Alex got into the driver's seat as Oliver climbed into the passenger's. The walk to get here was relatively quiet that the second they shut the doors Oliver was the first to speak up.

'You could have just called you know, that was a little dramatic.' He said as he turned to face her.

'This coming from a guy who beats up criminals in a green hood?' Alex retorted as she glared back.

'How long have you known?' Oliver asked nonchalantly he wasn't shocked by the reveal as he wasn't denying the accusation but from the tone in his voice he was curious all the same.

'For a while and it wasn't that hard.' Alex stated 'There aren't that many master archers in the world but there's only one that I know of with ties to Star City. My turn, how'd you find out about Kara?'

'The big man let slip once he had another family member.' Oliver shrugged 'After Supergirl began operating in a city where the DEO had a strong presence I did some digging and found virtually nothing before 2004 about Kara Danvers, adopted daughter of one Jerimiah and Eliza Danvers, your folks sure knew how to pick 'em didn't they? Afterwards putting two and two together was easy.'

Alex glared with disgust at the fact Oliver was so thorough about her family's history and about knowing her sister's secret, the fact he went through such lengths to uncover it made her skin crawl if he wasn't him she would have actually been impressed by his resourcefulness.

'Well great job for you, Sherlock,' Alex could only sarcastically reply. 'You want a medal for being a family stalker?'

'I'm pretty sure you didn't go through all that trouble at my hotel room and in front of my fiancée just to tell me that you know how I spend my nights.' Oliver said finally getting to the point of their charade covered conversation.

'I want you to stay out of this. Bizzaro, Maxwell Lord, anything that involves Supergirl, this is all a DEO matter.' Alex informed.

'Alex you know I can help.' Oliver protested only for Alex to scoff at his offer.

'We don't need it!' Alex snapped back 'Especially not the kind of help from you! I've seen what happens to the people who get involved with you and I wouldn't trust my sister to a guy that either gets them crippled or worse.'

'You may not believe me when I say this but I'm trying not to be that person anymore.' Oliver said wholeheartedly.

'I don't care.' Alex adamantly spat.

'Alex I know how you feel about me and I don't blame you, but there's something I need to warn you about, its about your sister….' Oliver tried to reason.

'You stay the hell away from her!' Alex cut off angrily. Suddenly her phone beeped, fishing it out of her pocket she glanced at the screen she saw a text message,

 **From: HANK HENSHAW**

 **MSG: BIZZARO SIGHTING, CONTACT ASAP!**

Alex then pocketed her phone and reached over to open the passenger door on Oliver's side.

'Get out, next time we meet like this it's your brains that get blown on the dashboard.' Alex threatened much like Oliver had done to her back in Russia.

'Listen Alex…' Oliver began only for Alex to silence him as she drew her sidearm and pointed it in his face.

'Now or next time. Its up to you, Oliver.' Alex said her gun hand firm and certainty in her voice.

Oliver raised his hands in surrender and stepped out of the SUV, the second he closed the door Alex started the engine and drove off. What nerve after Russia, after being the reason Felicity was in her wheelchair Alex couldn't believe Oliver had the balls to offer what he considered help, help Alex no doubt knew would get Kara killed. Alex continued to drive so lost in her anger that she didn't notice the tiny tracer that was planted underneath the passenger seat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Author's note: Wow five episodes in and the second season of Supergirl has been up to a great start. No disrespect to the man of steel fans but the way Tyler Hoechlin portrayed Superman as whole-hearted and approachable was something I see essential to what Superman should be and he did it justice the first two episodes, to the introduction of Miss Martian, Cadmus and Lena I personally believe that moving to the CW was a wise decision. Now I want to address a few things mostly because of the constant PMing first off no I will not be making Kara and Oliver a romantic pairing that was the first thing I decided when I began this story as much as I would love to see a bubbly person like Kara interact with a cranky guy like Oliver the many things they could be to one another a couple is not one of them and I'm terrible at writing chick-flick moments, any complaints that I'm making Alex a jerk she's just being overprotective of her little sis more so especially given her history with Oliver and if you think she was a dupe in 2011 during the Russia mission well making mistakes is how we learn, finally any issues about how I format or use certain typos or punctuations it took me a long time to write where I am now and going back to change it all is time I don't have. I know I'm sounding harsh but you try writing a story while having a day job. I also made a slight change to the last chapter because of what happened due to Flashpoint (Thanks a lot Barry!). Anyways all comments and questions are welcomed.**

'All units Supergirl, or what may be Bizzaro sighting…'

'Witness named Adam Foster called it in...'

'Approach hostile with caution…'

'Be advised innocent maybe in danger…'

The numerous dispatch calls were heard over his earpiece all from various DEO agents discussing the same thing: Bizzaro was on the move. The Green Arrow shut off his radio and used the small GPS tracker to pinpoint the location of where Alex's van was moving. The tracker indicated she was moving west at an incredible speed.

'Go,' The Green Arrow instructed as his comm device beeped.

'Kara Danvers' credit card was used at a café at Blythe and White Creek. Witnesses recently called in that Supergirl or at least her double abducted her when she was walking with someone.' Felicity explained.

'Where'd they go?' The Green Arrow asked.

'Police reports and witness calls say that evil girl of steel was headed west to the desert region of the city after nabbing some innocent blonde in glasses.' Felicity informed 'Weird I'd expect abandon factory or a dark alley but a desert would seem like a good place to off someone.'

'I'm heading there now.' The Green Arrow informed.

'Last time you upset Bizzaro she slammed you into a roof and you want to go in arrows blazing?' Felicity asked.

'I'll think of something.' And with that he shut off the comm and revved his motorcycle before speeding off into the night as he rode he checked the GPS of the tracker he planted in Alex's SUV looked like she was further away from the sight from where he was and seemed it would take a while before she got to the site. He knew from his earlier talk with Alex that she wouldn't approve of him getting involved in this out of fear for her little sister's safety and quite frankly he couldn't blame Alex for her distrust of him not after what happened the last time.

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

The trek through the sewers was unpleasant to say the least. Being in Russia to make good on the promise he made to Taiana last year was something Oliver was hellbent on seeing through but the road to getting there was not easy. To get close to the man he vowed to kill Oliver had to become a member of the Bratva, the Russian Mob, fortunately for him he had passed the three tests and was already a full-fledged albeit low-ranking member he knew he had to work his way up the ranks to get where he needed to be and after he had killed Kovar he could finally go home and get to work on the other promise he was determined to achieve. What Oliver was forced to do to get there however was waning on him all the blood that was shed and the bodies he had dropped, five years ago the thought of taking a life was something he would have been horrified about even considering but now the act of doing it was all he knew anymore. Weather it was out of survival or revenge for people he cared for Oliver knew in his heart he was a murderer. It brought him some relief when Amanda Waller contacted him to put his mission on hold and lend a hand to these agents on their assignment, originally what was thought to be a snatch and steal led to where they were now: journeying though an old sewer to hunt an alien.

'So that was Hank he said that he's going over the research from the computers to see if this alien has a weakness to take it out or if we can devise a way to contain it once its captured.' Alex Danvers' voiced mentioned snapping him from his thoughts.

'You make it sound like aliens are invulnerable.' Oliver shot back.

'You'd be surprised.' Alex insisted probably serious about the matter since hunting aliens was her day job.

Oliver laughed to himself of the things he'd seen the last years from Mirakuru soldiers to magic, the existence that aliens were real was something he was still wrapping his head around. He continued leading them through the wet, dank tunnel before coming at a junction that spit into two paths.

'Which way?' Agent Lockhart asked as he saw the two separate paths.

'Danvers take Lockhart and go left. I'll take the right' Oliver instructed as he made his way to the right passage only for Lockhart to get in his way.

'Who said you were calling the shots?' Lockhart asked in an offended manner. 'This is a DEO mission and ever since you came along all you've done was take command like you were running things.'

'Someone has to and it couldn't very well be someone who still needs his handheld!' Oliver snapped back.

'Alright enough!' Alex ordered as she got between them both.

'We'll take the left passage, Oliver go right.' Alex ordered being the senior agent she would try and ease the tension between them.

'Alex go with him; someone needs to handle this psycho.' Lockhart spat.

'Excuse me!?' Oliver asked outraged as he made his way to Lockhart only for Alex to hold him back.

'I said someone needs to keep you from being all trigger happy, Katniss!' Lockhart replied.

Alex shot a look at Lockhart before turning back to Oliver.

'Can you excuse us?' she asked the only non-DEO agent.

'Happily.' Oliver faux smiled before stalking off into a far corner of the sewer junction as Alex and Lockhart to conversed in private.

'What the hell?' Alex asked her partner.

'You seem to be willing to let him ride shotgun with us, the former b-list celebrity who in the span of a day kidnapped and tortured a suspect, murdered four mercs and threatened Hank to get us to tell him our game plan!' Lockhart angrily said in the lowest tone possible.

'Look our goal is to find this alien, and if it means we have to play the Murtaughs to Riggs over there is it worth it?' Alex asked her partner. Lockhart glanced at Oliver before turning back to Alex, a look of dread plastered on his face.

'Sorry,' Lockhart apologized his tone less aggravated 'I mean tracking, capturing and occasionally killing aliens is one thing but Chernitskaya and the mercenaries they were just people Alex.' Alex understood when she first started at the DEO she remembered the time she had to kill her first hostile alien she always though to herself they weren't human and most of them sought to do harm, it made the morality of killing easier. She could understand why Lockhart was on edge after witnessing Oliver's methods up-close, even if it got results.

'Still you going off on your own I don't think…' Alex started only for Lockhart to cut her off.

'Alex its fine, I got through basic training I can handle myself.' Lockhart said confidently 'I don't need someone to hold my hand.'

'Is this because you want to prove something or because of what he said?' Alex asked gesturing to Oliver in the corner.

'Alex you've always been the one who looks out for others, the one who would take a bullet for them, ever since I started off at the DEO you've always been looking out for me making sure I survived a mission even before we started our thing. I'm grateful really…its just…look I'm trusting you enough to let Queen ride along, please trust me enough to go solo.' Lockhart continued to insist.

Alex looked at Lockhart then back to Oliver after a brief pause she relented.

'Keep your comm channel open.' Alex instructed.

'Yes ma'am!' Lockhart mock saluted before heading left as Alex approached Oliver.

'Come one.' Alex said as she started down the right tunnel using the taclight of her rifle to illuminate the way with Oliver close behind her.

 **Present Day.**

He had just passed the city's limits as he zoomed through the desert looking in distance the Green Arrow saw a large pillar of fire coming from behind a ridge, he could only assume it was her. Revving the motorcycle's engine as he rode up the hillside once he was on top he saw what he assumed was Bizzaro floating in the air as she was breathing flames over a young girl in glasses who was using her own freeze breath to ward off the attack. The Green Arrow knew he was outmatched knowing the other friendly Kryptonian he knew that his cousin's clone was just as powerful and strong as she was, still it looked like the real Supergirl was in trouble and even though it went against everything his years of experience taught him the Green Arrow knew had no choice but to rush in to help her.

The Green Arrow zoomed down the hillside before hitting a bump that send him airborne his bike, as he headed for Bizzaro. At the last second he jumped off and fired an arrow hitting the fuel tank causing an explosion he knew it wasn't enough to harm her but the force was enough to send Bizzaro flying backwards. Landing on the ground the Green Arrow rushed up to the glasses wearing girl as she picked herself up from the ground.

'You okay?' The Green Arrow asked.

'Yeah, thanks.' Kara said graciously.

The two watched as Bizzaro got to her feet and began floating over them.

'Get out of here!' The Green Arrow instructed

'You're insane if you think you can take her alone.' Kara pointed out

'You're her target, now go!' the Green Arrow barked as Bizzaro rushed at him, he wasn't faster than a speeding bullet but he was fast enough to evade Bizzaro as she back around he drew an explosive arrow and fired blowing Bizzaro back again he knew there wasn't anyway of causing pain but all he could do was go along with his plan. Bizzaro rushed up and grabbed the Green Arrow by his tunic and hauled him until she was in his face.

'Me kill Supergirl, you in way!' Bizzaro snarled as she slammed the Green Arrow into the ground. The emerald archer groaned in pain as the clone towered over him ready to finished him off. Suddenly Kara zoomed with enough force that she knocked Bizzaro away the clone was momentarily stunned but held her ground before charging back at Kara. She threw a punch which Kara blocked, Kara threw a counter punch which Bizzaro evaded before driving her foot into Kara's abdomen taking advantage of her being stunned Bizzaro grabbed Kara by the cardigan and threw her in to the air using her flight Kara levitated to steady herself in the air as Bizzaro came at her before she could reach Kara a cable wrapped around her that quickly slammed her to the ground. Kara looked down and saw as the Green Arrow drew two arrows from his quiver and fired, the arrows wrapped a pair of very tight coils around Bizzaro binding her to the ground. Kara floated down as she saw her double struggling she then turned to the Green Arrow with a questioning look.

'High tensile cables, used to hold exceptionally strong metahumans.' The Green Arrow explained. Suddenly after some struggling Bizzaro broke free from her bounds rushed Kara and flung her into the Green Arrow causing the both of them to crash into a rock formation.

'Did you really think that would stop her?!' Kara asked the Green Arrow as he fished a device from his belt.

'Wasn't trying to stop her I was just buying some time.' The Green Arrow smirked as he checked the device in his hand.

'Time for what?' Kara asked sceptically wondering what the Green Arrow was trying to achieve. Suddenly the device in his hand started beeping followed by the rumbling sound over the horizon caught their attention.

'For them.' The Green Arrow smirked as he and Kara got to their feet. Coming down from the hillside were three vehicles as they approached Kara and the Green Arrow saw they were two military tanks fitted with gun turrets and a black SUV, the vehicles screeched to a halt as Alex stepped out of the SUV.

'MOVE!' the Green Arrow cried as he tackled Kara off to the side and out of the line of fire.

'FIRE!' Alex ordered.

'ALEX NO!' Kara tried to stop too late as the tank's gun turrets bombarded Bizzaro with a barrage of green bullets that glowed when they impacted her, the force of the attack bringing the Supergirl clone to her knees. From the tabs that he kept on the DEO the Green Arrow no doubt suspected it was Kryptonite.

'Again!' Alex ordered as the second wave of gunfire took Bizzaro to the ground where she layed motionless.

'Target down cease fire!' Alex told her soldiers as the Green Arrow brought Kara to her side, he couldn't help but notice the young glasses wearing blonde looked like she was about to puke not doubt from the amounts of radiation from the Kryptonite artillery used to shoot at Bizzaro was affecting her too. The three of them turned back as Bizzaro suddenly started to get off the ground after being blasted, they figured she would at least be unconscious for at least a few hours but it looked like the Kryptonite didn't even phase her.

'Get back!' The Green Arrow said to Kara and Alex as drew and notched an explosive arrow onto his bow. He knew Bizzaro was temporarily weakened so he hoped his explosive arrow would pack more of a punch this time a around. As the clone got to her knees something strange began to happen Bizzaro's suit colors changed into darker tones the ruby red and vibrant blue became maroon and navy, the S symbol shifted into a reverse mirrored version but the most distinct change was the one happening to her face. Visible cracks formed on Bizzaro's face while her skin turned chalky white, her eyes became pure black and her face contorted until it was no longer a replicate of the girl of steel's face.

'The Kryptonite its degrading her, corrupting her.' Alex said observing the clone mutate. Bizzaro stood up growling at them she let out an inhuman scream before shooting a look of pure rage. The Green Arrow raised his bow as Alex got in front of Kara putting herself between her sister and the freakish thing that was once her twin.

'AHHHGHH! HATE YOU!' Bizzaro roared before flying off into the night.

The moment she was out of sight Alex drew her gun and aimed it at the emerald archer.

'Drop your weapon get down on your knees!' Alex ordered to the vigilante who, quick as he could, pulled a small silver device from one of his shoulder straps and threw it on the ground. A bright flash and a puff of smoke briefly disoriented Kara and Alex once it was cleared the Green Arrow was gone leaving the two sisters with confusion and worry.

 **DEO Headquarters**

Kara and Alex made their way to the lab while they discussed the events that had just transpired.

'Kara I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you.' Alex explained

'Alex you were right he knows,' Kara said with dread.

'What are you talking about?' Alex asked not following.

'Maxwell Lord. Bizzaro didn't come after me as Supergirl she came after me as Kara.' Kara explained to her big sister. 'He knows who I am which means who knows where I work, that we're sisters about Eliza. No where no one is safe anymore!' Kara said disconcertingly as Alex was struck with sudden realization.

'That's what he was trying to tell me.' Alex sighed.

'What, who told you what?' Kara asked this time her being the lost one. Alex hesitated for a moment before deciding to come clean.

'Earlier today before me and the strike team came for you, I…' Alex began while trying to convey the proper words to explain to Kara without revealing her past. '…I ran into the Green Arrow.'

'What?! I thought you said he was bad news?' Kara asked appalled that despite her sisters warning she went out in search of the Star City vigilante.

'He came to me!' Alex lied 'He was trying to warn me about something, something about you.' The only part of that statement being the truth.

'Well what did you say?' Kara asked curious than ever.

'I told him off.' Alex answered if one could call threatening Oliver Queen with a gun telling off. 'I…I…I should have known.'

'Alex, you can't beat yourself up for this,' Kara eased 'Like you said the Green Arrow's a loose cannon you had no reason to trust him.'

'But if I did you wouldn't have been attacked to night! Or we at least would have been aware of it.' Alex remarked obviously guilty of her initial actions. Kara was right, Alex had no reason to trust the Green Arrow, but maybe if she did then this could have been prevented.

 **Moscow, Russia. 2011**

Oliver Alex trekking through tunnels for what seemed to be a while. It was only a few minutes but the walk and dead silence made it seem like hours. Suddenly Oliver spoke up saying the one thing that caught Alex off guard.

'Lockhart must care for you a lot.' Alex froze in her tracks as she turned back to face Oliver confusion and denial evident in the expression she gave.

'Excuse me?' Alex asked mildly offended.

'Really?' Oliver smirked suspiciously 'The way he looks at you when you say something or when you don't say something. The way he was protective when Anton Chernitskaya made those comments about you, not to mention how pissed he was when he learned I held a gun to your head, sorry again.'

'Its fine, if I were in your position I probably would have done the same thing.' Alex said she was sympathetic so many years of harsh experiences she couldn't blame Oliver for his aggressive attitude.

'Well hold on to him, the right person can change you.' Oliver said with encouragement.

'You don't strike me as the kind of guy to have a girl in your life.' Alex teased 'At least not one with a girl you keep longer than one night.'

'Actually I was with someone the way you and Lockhart were before my almost five-year absence from civilization.' Oliver chuckled 'It wasn't until after I was gone I realized I should have treated her better.'

'She sounds like a hell of a woman.' Alex said admirably it was no secret Oliver Queen was a player on the dating circuit but from the way he spoke of his special one seemed genuine hard to believe someone she knew from tabloids would had such deepness.

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

The sound of gunshots echoed through the sewers drawing Alex and Oliver's attention back down the tunnel.

'Lockhart.' Alex realized horrified and took off back down the other end of the tunnel with Oliver close behind her.

 **Lord Technologies. Present day.**

Bizzaro sat in her medical chair of Max's laboratory. The business tycoon gave her a stern look after hearing the recent events that turned his little pet into a circus sideshow reject.

'Supergirl made you a monster. If I were you I would be very angry about that.' Max told Bizzaro with such conviction. 'I would want to take away anyone Supergirl loves.' It wasn't a suggestion so much as an order one that Bizzaro would take joy in following. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the buzzing of his PA followed by the voice of Max's secretary Paulina.

'Mr. Lord Felicity Smoak is here to see you she's waiting in your office.' The nasally female voice said over the system.

Max gimped to the exit as Bizzaro looked to the corner and saw the two TV screens still playing news footage of Supergirl and the Green Arrow.

'What about green hood man?' Bizzaro asked turning to her creator. Max got to the door and placed his hand over his knee, the discomfort from the wound inflected on him that night gave him pause before he gave his next order.

'Green hood man is Supergirl's friend, Green hood man also hurt me. Kill him too.' The corrupt billionaire ordered before stepping out as Bizzaro grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Author's note: Hello everyone long time. Over the last few months writing has not been a priority in my life what with starting a new job and getting a new apartment, I haven't been able to make time for writing as much as I would have liked to. I'm not making excuses I'm giving my reasons. I thank you all for your patience and understanding but constantly PMing me to update is not helping.**

 **Also, over the last couple of weeks after much consideration I have come to decide something that I take no pleasure in doing. I decided to drop Supergirl from my weekly TV schedule. After much promise in the initial half of the season what with Kara venturing into new territories as a reporter, Alex's story with Maggie and J'onn with M'gann things after the 4-way crossover, which was amazing may I add, was in my opinion subpar. While I know, there are fans who like Mon-El to me ever since becoming a couple Kara has become a delicate little baby that needs coddling, most of her confiding moments are with him than Alex these days, and then she decides to keep Mon-El on Earth even though his homicidal mother slashed her with a kryptonite blade trusting they will leave the planet alone? I know Kara believes in the best of people, but her need for love shouldn't outweigh her obligation to keeping Earth safe and keeping Mon-El is no doubt painting a bigger target on the Earth. It was then I felt that this Kara was no longer the Kara I came to like in the beginning and there was no point in tuning into a show I no longer enjoyed. I hope Supergirl lasts many seasons but as of right now its much like Arrow to me now, a show that if I see it on my downtime I'll watch.**

 **That said I promise that I will not leave this story hanging and I will see it through. Just at a time when its convenient for me to write again. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Kara stood on the balcony of Cat. Co her mind in thought of the events that had recently befallen her from Max's freak pet attacking her during her date with Adam to the reveal that Max knew that she was Supergirl in addition to the other issues she was currently dealing with it was a lot for her to take in. Kara thought back to her life on Krypton when the sort of things like a maniacal madman was threatening her, her friends or her family was never even a possibility. Lately nothing on Earth began to make sense and over the last few weeks she was thinking how much more simple and safer her life was on Krypton. The sudden arrival of footsteps snapped her out of her train of thought looking she saw as James approached her. Her brief relationship with Adam until breaking up with him was the closest to normalcy that she had in a long time and now she wasn't sure if she could ever have that sense at all.

'Hey Kara are you okay?' James asked worryingly.

'Yeah I'm fine…' Kara lied 'I just needed some air.'

'I don't know if you got my message earlier….' James began only for Kara to cut him off abruptly.

'I've been dealing with a lot today I haven't exactly had time to check my voice mail.' She brushed off apprehensiveness in her voice.

James paused for a moment before noticing Kara's dejected look.

'What happened?' he finally asked.

'Just…Adam and I….' Kara tried to explain after Bizzaro came for her, Kara had to make the harsh choice of breaking up with him she knew that as long as she was Supergirl happiness was a luxury she couldn't afford and she couldn't risk any innocent lives as long as Max or Astra were gunning for her.

'Did he?' James began understanding what she was trying to say.

'No, it was me I did.' Kara immediately responded.

'Okay well.' James tried to ease 'If you need someone to…' only for Kara to go on the defensive again.

'I think you and I both know nothing you can say or do will ever make me feel better right now….' Kara all but blurted. 'So maybe…you should just leave me alone.' Kara walked off leaving James alone on the balcony.

Unknown to them both, a green hooded man watched them from afar on a nearby rooftop. Oliver decided to keep an eye on the young girl mostly on the off chance Bizzaro would come after her again the average person would consider it stalking but to him it was being vigilant. Oliver felt bad for Kara, after watching her express her current situation to James, Oliver could sympathize with her pain. She felt she couldn't have a life as Kara Danvers, unable to experience normalcy, love or companionship as long as she was Supergirl, much like how like his own situation last year he believed that he couldn't be Oliver Queen so long as he was The Arrow. He understood that yearning to have a life beyond going after criminals everyday in order to better their cities.

After his four months with Felicity he believed that maybe just maybe that duality of a double life, one as the Green Arrow and another as Oliver Queen, was possible. While Oliver himself was able to achieve it, his heart broke for Kara knowing she felt that same hopelessness that he himself felt last year.

* * *

 **Lord Technologies**

Felicity waited in Max's office for what seemed to be forever. After going through the data Oliver had procured and the information he got from his earlier chat with Max this was enough to convince her to sever her ties with any partnership with the business mogul. The man in question came through the doors as he noticeably limped to his desk.

'Felicity didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon.' Max smiled as he sat down. 'I'm assuming this is about the offer?'

'Well Max about that, I just don't think that a partnership with Lord Technologies is something Palmer Tech needs at the moment.' Felicity said lightly while trying to keep the sureness in her tone.

'Look Felicity if this is about my experiment in genetic augmentation I can assure you….' Max tried to convince.

'Its not just about how your experiments that creep me out. The news report about the genetics company that you own the researcher that was arrested, Simon Lehane?' Felicity subtly inquired given what Oliver had uncovered as the Green Arrow about Max's involvement in making Bizzaro then targeting Supergirl the last thing she wanted was to do business with him. As Digg would say: sometimes you need to cut bait, and dumping Max was a line Felicity was all too eager to sever.

'Oh, about that, Felicity, that is just a simple misunderstanding and that Lehane's off the books experiments with those Jane Does was something I was completely unaware of.' Max said in an insincere charm. Felicity knew he was full of it because that ignorant smile was one she saw during the many times Oliver asked her for favours during his 'Hood' days.

'Max, I appreciate the offer but…' Felicity again in a polite but firm tone tried to talk him out of when the doors of his office opening caught their attention standing in the doorway black suited and geared as if going into battle was Alex, the woman from earlier along with two other men in similar attire.

'Max,' Alex greeted in a harsh tone. 'Felicity.' She acknowledged more civically.

'Hold that thought.' Max smiled to Felicity before he walked up to Alex.

'Agent Danvers or what ever you like to call yourself' Max said snidely as he approached her 'I'm growing very tired of these unannounced visits.'

'Well lucky you because this is the last one.' Alex snapped as she gestured to the other agents who then approached Max and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

'What the hell is going on?' Max demanded as one of the agents clicked the cuffs lock.

'Maxwell Lord you're under arrest.' Alex said clearly.

'On what charges? Aren't you going to read me my rights?' Max asked with a smug grin.

'I'm acting on behalf of an extralegal enforcement organization, meaning you don't have any rights. Unless you want to tell me where Bizzaro is.' Alex said as she approached Max until they were face to face with one another. Looking over him Alex saw as he had that all to arrogant grin she was accustomed to seeing from him. One thing she did notice was the slight limp in his right leg, no doubt from his earlier visit from Oliver last night.

'Hmm not really, but I do have some information you may find interesting. Your sister sweet faced, mild mannered, Kara Danvers? If you take me in I tell the whole world…'Max continued to taunt before placing his mouth close to Alex's ear. '…she's Supergirl.' Max threatened in whisper.

'What do you think about that?' Max grinned.

That was all Alex needed to hear as she drove her heel into Max's injured right leg, Max shrieked in loud excruciating pain which was quickly silenced as Alex slammed his head into his desk.

'Where you're going there won't be anyone to hear you.' Alex threateningly whispered as the two other agents hauled Max to his feet and escorted him out of the office.

Alex turned back to see Felicity staring in shock. The young multinational conglomerate not doubt was taken aback by the forceful actions she had just witness.

'Some free advice Felicity…' Alex offered only for the blonde's face to light up with realization.

'Max Lord, run for my life…' Felicty said understanding the message. 'Or roll for my life in this case.' She added meekly given her current situation.

Alex nodded back before stalking off. As she did Alex contemplated what she just did she used her position as an agent to abduct Max, harsh as it was she was doing it to protect her sister. Alex quickly thought back to Russia a few years ago, when Oliver openly shared what he did to protect his younger sister. While what she was doing was nowhere close to murdering a drug dealer, she was doing it to protect Kara, it was the right move wasn't it?

* * *

 **Cat. Co**

Oliver got to his feet and lowered his hood before pushing his mask off to dangled around his neck. Seeing as Kara had gone back inside he figured his best bet was to get to the ground level and shadow her from there on out. Oliver began to make his way across the rooftop when suddenly a loud whooshing noise caught his attention turning back Oliver saw across the roof of was Bizzaro was standing next to James before he knew it Bizzaro let out her inhuman roar before rushing James, snatching him up and soaring away.

Damn it! Oliver mentally cursed, not doubt Max wanted to hurt Kara by having his mutant Pitbull go after someone she cared for. While Oliver knew, he could no doubt find where Bizzaro had taken the innocent photographer Oliver knew he was outmatched if he was going up against Bizzaro again so soon. Oliver would need special armaments that would no doubt incapacitate Bizzaro, luckily for him, Oliver knew of just the place to find such weapons.

* * *

 **DEO Headquarters.**

Alex escorted Max to the central command table of the DEO's cave pulling the bag off his head. The billionaire gazed around in amazement like a child in a candy store at the scenery around him.

'So this is the DEO?' Max asked gleefully 'More stalagmite chic than I pictured.'

'Take him to cell 19.' Alex ordered unamused by his snippy remarks.

'My lucky number.' Max utter sarcastically as the two agents escorted him away.

As they walked off Hank approached Alex with a look of bewilderment on his face.

'What the hell are you doing Alex?' he demanded more than asked.

'I had no choice Hank.' Alex lashed back considering she knew of his real self she needed to keep up appearances as it would not look good that the head of the world's first defence against aliens was a shapeshifting Martian. 'He's had us under surveillance, he knows about the DEO, he knows about Kara…'

'Alex, I don't care if he's got nuclear codes with his fingers on the launch button, that is not some anonymous alien you brought in that is Maxwell Lord! Head of a multibillion dollar organization, TIME magazine's raving person of the year! Everyone is going to be looking for this guy!' Hank reprimanded to his senior agent.

'They won't find him.' Alex said firmly.

'You're compromising the security of this entire operation!' Hank barked.

'And his is compromising the security of my family! Guess which one I care about more?' Alex retorted with conviction. 'We are all willing to do a lot of things to protect our secrets Hank. I would think you'd understand that better than anyone!' Alex finished before storming off.

Hank took a breath and after shaking off the shock from realizing how determined Alex was in keeping Kara safe she was willing to do it by any means necessary. Hank headed back to the laboratory where he began to continue working on the special bullets to take down Bizzaro. As he loaded an azure coloured bullet into a clip he felt a presence, a familiar presence, behind him.

'It seems that Alex is taking a page from your playbook.' Hank said as he turned around to see his visitor rounded the corner to face him.

'For your sake and her's you'd better hope that's not true.' The man replied he was dressed in his typical suit that his alter ego had been wearing for the last six months but the trade mark hood was worn down and the mask was not covering his face after all there shouldn't have to be any secrets between them all things considered.

'Hello Oliver.' Hank greeted.

'Hello J'onn.' Oliver nodded.


	14. Announcement

Hello readers. I know you have all heard this from me at one point or another but my personal life has gotten busy again more so than usual in recent weeks that this has given me less and less time to write not to mention that I'm not as passionate about the DC CW shows as I once was so that also has played a small part in my lack of updates.

But my main reason being right now is that a very close and lifelong friend of mine has passed away and honestly, I'm not in the right frame of mind to do any sort of writing in the foreseeable future.

I feel that for many of you who have followed this story since the beginning I owe it to all of you that I say this: Same goal different methods as well as any other stories I am writing are going on an indefinite hiatus. I know you all wanted to see how this story as well as any other stories I'm working on end but with everything going on for me recently I just can't see myself delivering on that commitment any time soon.

I hope you all can understand this and I truly and sincerely apologize.


End file.
